The Daughter
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Rhiannon, the daughter of Merlin and Morgana, is now the ward of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Now she must deal with Gwen's hatred of her, and hope for her parent's return.
1. Prologue – To Beg a Boon From The King

Okay here's a Merlin fic for you all. I have to tell all you Merthur or Arlin shippers this fic doesn't have gay pairings. I ship Merthur as much as the next Merlin fan but for this fic to work they'd both have to be straight. So yeah... Hope you all enjoy the fic.

SUMMERY: Rhiannon, the daughter of Merlin and Morgana, is now the ward of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. She doesn't really know why or how that happened, but she knows that somewhere out there, her father and mother are alive and maybe... just maybe they're searching for her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Prologue – To Beg a Boon From The King.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a dark night, shrouded with shadows. Arthur stared out at the kingdom of Camelot from the battements. He knew better then to wonder what his old friend Merlin was doing. After all, a King shouldn't have time to wonder. He ran a hand through his blond hair and wished that Merlin was there. He missed his dearest friend. Now Arthur had a son and his duty to Camelot was fulfilled. Yet somehow Arthur felt there was still more of a duty to perform. His son, Dylan, was one year old on this day and yet the night had become the darkest of any night Arthur had ever known.

That was when he spotted it. A small pinprick of light in the distance. Arthur watched as the light came closer. Then he saw that the light was attached to a creature. In fact, the creature was a beautiful white unicorn. Arthur went down to the dungeons and found the exit that he sought, an old grate that he should have had covered with stone. Yet Arthur could never bring himself to do it. The unicorn stopped near the grate and Arthur noticed two figures on the back of the magical creature. He recognised a green silk cloak from the glow of the unicorn and immediately knew that it was Morgana, his sister in all but blood, and the other figure wore a cloak of red. The red-cloaked figure carried a bundle in their arms and dismounted with Morgana, who seemed unsteady on her feet. They came forward, and the red-cloaked figure uttered a few arcane words, and the metal grate was gone, just leaving an opening. Arthur knew then that the other figure was Merlin.

"Merlin? Morgana? It's been so long!" Arthur stated. Morgana seemed unlike herself as she walked forward to hug Arthur.

"Morgana?" Arthur was confused by her sudden show of affection. Morgana seemed to be weaker than the last time he'd seen her. Merlin stepped forward then. Arthur was shocked to see the bundle in Merlin's arms was a baby.

"Arthur, I've never asked you for anything in all the time I've known you. But I need ask you now, to beg a boon from the king..." Merlin trailed off.

"If I can do it I will." Arthur said softly.

"Take care of our daughter." Merlin said softly. Arthur looked down at the baby in Merlin's arms. He looked at Morgana. She looked back at him.

"I'm not well Arthur. The birth took a great toll on me. I'm barely strong enough to keep myself standing at this moment." Morgana said softly.

"I have to take her to Avalon to heal her. But we can't take Rhiannon with us. If we did, she wouldn't grow properly. The magic of Avalon would corrupt her as a person. She wouldn't be able to make decisions for herself and she'd never be able to leave." Merlin almost begged. Arthur nodded and held out his arms. Merlin had a single tear streaking down his cheek as he handed over his precious bundle. Morgana had stood away from Arthur and now clung to Merlin. The baby stirred and gurgled. Arthur could see her eyes were the same exact shade of blue that Merlin's were.

"I thought it was impossible for a baby's eyes to have a fixed colour from birth." Arthur said softly.

"It is. Rhiannon is different. She's like me Arthur. She will start doing magical things when she's strong enough. She'll move things with her mind before she can talk. Don't make her feel like a monster for it. No matter what anyone else might say." Merlin practically begged. Morgana was clinging to Merlin and looked at her adopted brother carefully.

"Please Arthur. Love her for both of us." Morgana begged softly.

"I promise I will protect her with my life." Arthur replied. Morgana nodded, her eyes welling up with tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Merlin bit his lip.

"We have to go. But one day we will be back Arthur. Say hi to Gaius for me." Merlin promised. Arthur nodded.

"Good luck." Arthur said softly, as Merlin helped Morgana back on to the Unicorn. He made the grate reappear as it was before. Then he jumped on to the Unicorn, behind Morgana.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin whispered. Somehow the words reached his ears, as the pair rode off on the unicorn into the night.

Arthur looked down at Rhiannon, as the child stared back up at him curiously.

"I'll look after you. I promise. I won't let you or your parents down." Arthur said gently to the baby staring up at him. Rhiannon gurgled happily at her new guardian. Arthur decided that it was time to introduce Rhiannon to Gwen and Dylan. He cradled the baby close as he walked through the dungeons and up into the castle, hoping that Merlin and Morgana would come back soon. After all, without them, how could his family be complete?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay end of the prologue. I hope you liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	2. A Conversation I Don't Understand

Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and to all those who added me to their faves and alerts lists.

To my anonymous reviewer, BiteMeBlondie, thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Also I don't know who really does like Gwen/Arthur fanfics. That and thanks for the compliment on my writing. It's all much appreciated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter One – A Conversation I Don't Understand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was now seven years old. She had spent seven years in Camelot. Today was in fact her seventh birthday. Rhiannon skipped along the corridors of the castle happily. The skirt of her azure blue dress floated around her as she hurried along. She walked up a flight of winding stairs and knocked on the door quickly. Her deep blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Come in." An old voice came from within the room. Rhiannon grinned and opened the door. She looked at Gaius, who was like a grandfather to her.

"Gaius! I'm seven years old today!" Rhiannon exclaimed happily. Gaius smiled at her and held out his arms. The little girl ran into them gladly and hugged the old man tightly. She felt truly loved when she was with Gaius. After all, she'd been told that he was like a father to her own father.

"Gaius do you think that my parents will be here this year?" Rhiannon asked. Gaius looked down at the child he embraced and went to sit on a chair. Rhiannon sat on Gaius' lap, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know Rhiannon. I wish I could tell you that they would be. But I can't tell you and feel I was being honest." Gaius replied. Rhiannon nodded and a little of the overflowing joy in her eyes seemed to dim.

"They would want to be here wouldn't they? They'd want to look after me if they could?" Rhiannon asked. Gaius nodded.

"I'm sure that they would be here if they could. You see Rhiannon, time passes differently in Avalon. Your parents wanted you to grow as any child. They wanted the best for you." Gaius replied. He wanted to reassure this girl that she was loved. Rhiannon nodded and got up from her adopted grandfather's lap.

"Can I get you some water Gaius? You seem tired." Rhiannon asked gently. Gaius smiled.

"I'm an old man child. You don't need to worry about me. Go and play with Dylan. Your Uncle Arthur will be back very soon." Gaius said kindly. Rhiannon's grin returned as she thought about the man she'd called uncle her whole life.

"You have your father's smile." Gaius stated.

"Do I really? What else do I have of his? Do I have anything of my mother's?" Rhiannon asked excitedly. Gaius laughed heartily.

"Well, you have your mother's face. You have your father's eyes and straight black hair. You have many things from your parents my dear. That includes your magic." Gaius replied. Rhiannon nodded. She, like her father before her, seemed to be able to do things she shouldn't. She had been able to move objects with her mind and amuse herself as a month old baby. As she'd gotten older her magic had only become stronger though she didn't use it all the time. She knew how it made people uncomfortable. She'd also started to have prophetic dreams. She never told anyone about the dreams she'd had. She wasn't even sure if she did have the seer's power and as yet there had been nothing serious to go and tell anyone about. Suddenly she ran over to the window as she heard horses arrive in the courtyard.

"Uncle Arthur's back!" Rhiannon yelled happily. She looked at Gaius who gestured at her to go.

"I'll see you later won't I Gaius? At the feast?" Rhiannon asked.

"Of course you will Rhiannon." Gaius replied. Rhiannon nodded and waved her goodbye as she ran out of the room.

"You're missing so much Merlin. I wonder when you'll be back." Gaius said softly, as though he could talk to his adopted son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon ran out of the castle doors and threw herself into her uncle's waiting arms.

"Uncle Arthur! I missed you!" Rhiannon chirped out happily. Arthur grinned at the girl.

"So how is my favourite little girl?" Arthur asked cheerfully.

"Well I was talking to Gaius and he says I have my father's smile. Dylan says I can't beat him in a fight but then he says I can't use magic to fight which isn't fair. Aunt Gwen..." Rhiannon trailed off when it came to Gwen. She never really talked to Gwen. Especially after the conversation she had heard last year.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Rhiannon was walking along the halls, thinking about her mother. She knew that her Aunt Gwen knew her mother very well.

"_Maybe she'll tell me about my mother if she's happy today."_ Rhiannon thought to herself. She walked up to her Aunt's chambers. The doors were slightly ajar. She could hear her Aunt arguing, but not with her Uncle Arthur. She knew he wasn't there. He'd had to go and see about a disturbance at one of the outlying villages.

"I gave him a son! You gave him your sword. What more is there for you to be worried about? He barely comes to my chambers as it is! He's either worried about his heir, the kingdom, or even Rhiannon before he worries about me!" Rhiannon felt a sliver of fear creep up her spine. She hated to listen to shouting.

"_Why is Aunt Gwen angry?"_ Rhiannon thought to herself. She recognised the other voice as Sir Lancelot.

"Gwen he's your husband. He's my King. As much as I'd love to leave with you, I can't. I've sworn an oath of loyalty and servitude to Arthur." Lancelot stated sombrely.

"An oath you've broken several times Lancelot. If we left he wouldn't follow us. I may have given Arthur an heir, but I have no bond with my own son. Dylan was raised by a nanny. He has more of a bond with Rhiannon then with me. Sometimes I wonder whether that child possesses dark magic. She seems to take all the attention of every living creature she comes into contact with. Arthur didn't ask me before he took her in. He just told Merlin and Morgana it was fine for us to raise her as our own until they bother coming back for her. She's the first one to greet my husband when he comes home and the first one to say good morning to him. I wonder what kind of child she is sometimes." Gwen stated venomously.

Rhiannon felt tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what her Aunt Gwen was implying but she knew it wasn't something nice. She knew that there was venom in her words.

"_What's wrong with me greeting Uncle Arthur when he comes back home after a journey? Am I doing something wrong?"_ Rhiannon thought to herself fearfully. She'd never been told that she shouldn't go and greet the man that raised her.

"Gwen she's a child. She doesn't know any better. She's only seven years old. She's not evil. It's Arthur who encourages the child like he's her father. You can't blame her." Lancelot stated.

"You have no idea what life has been like since she was bought to me. Not by a servant, but Arthur. He carried her into my chambers and told me she was Merlin and Morgana's daughter. He told me we had to love her and protect her as though she were our child and that she must be treated the same as Dylan. Sometimes he put her above Dylan. Like when it was Dylan's seventh birthday and the girl got 'sick' suddenly. The whole celebration was cancelled so that Arthur could sit by her bedside and nurse her back to health." Gwen hissed.

"Surely you don't blame her for getting sick." Lancelot asked.

"She probably used magic to make herself seem sick. There's something about her Lancelot. It scares me. Even as a baby her eyes were wide open and she stared at me with Merlin's eyes. I knew something was strange about her. She wasn't like any other baby. I sometimes wonder if Merlin and Morgana really are her parents. Maybe some demons masqueraded as them and threw their changeling at us. You have to admit that she isn't normal." Gwen stated.

"I do agree with that. She seems to know everything that is happening before anyone else. She's a strange child." Lancelot replied.

"Another reason we shouldn't be staying here Lancelot. You've done your duty to him as I have. We should leave before any darker power comes from the girl and threatens to expose both of us." Gwen replied.

Rhiannon couldn't listen to anymore. She was shaking with fear and unshed tears.

"_She hates me!"_ Rhiannon thought to herself. She slipped off and down the corridors. As soon as she knew she wouldn't be heard by Gwen she ran as fast as she could towards Gaius' chambers.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Rhiannon hadn't forgotten. She understood the idea of leaving. She couldn't think why Gwen would wish to leave Arthur. After all, she thought they loved each other. She had also thought that Gwen loved her, at least a little bit, and that Gwen loved Dylan. It turned out that she was wrong.

"What about your Aunt Gwen?" Arthur asked kindly. "I never really see her when you're away. I think she misses you too much to come out of her room." Rhiannon said. She knew she was lying of course. But she couldn't tell her dearest Uncle Arthur of the conversation she'd heard last year. She hadn't been able to tell Gaius that day when he'd been trying to comfort her, whilst she cried. She hadn't told a soul. Somehow she wasn't sure of what would happen if she did.

"Well I'm back now so everything will be fine. Have you and Dylan been practising with your swords?" Arthur asked gently. Rhiannon nodded happily.

"Of course Uncle Arthur! Sir Gawain has been practising with us both. He says we're both doing really well for how old we are!" Rhiannon said cheerfully. Then she noticed her Uncle's face darken.

"Why hasn't Sir Lancelot been teaching you?" Arthur asked softly. Rhiannon didn't know the answer for that.

"I don't know Uncle Arthur." Rhiannon replied softly.

"How long has Sir Gawain been teaching you two?" Arthur asked. He looked serious. Rhiannon made to open her mouth, hoping to avoid getting anyone into trouble.

"Don't think about lying Rhiannon. That's something else you and your father share in common. You're both terrible liars." Arthur stated. He gave the child a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"Since you left Uncle Arthur. Sir Gawain has been teaching us since you left." Rhiannon replied honestly. Arthur nodded and ruffled the girls black hair.

"Go and start getting ready. It's your birthday after all, and we're having a feast in a few hours. Go and tell Dylan that I want to see him in my chambers then go and ask someone for some nice hot bath water." Arthur said kindly. Rhiannon turned and made to do as her uncle had told her, but she turned back to look at Arthur carefully.

"Dylan isn't in trouble is he?" Rhiannon asked.

"No Rhiannon. Dylan isn't in any trouble. I promise." Arthur replied. Rhiannon nodded and ran off to find Dylan.

She knocked on his door, and opened it, to see Dylan practising sword moved with a wooden sword.

"Your father wants you." Rhiannon said as she saw his questioning gaze. Dylan grinned widely. He had his father's blue eyes and his father's features. He had his mother's hair colour but his hair was straight and swept back like his father's hair had always been.

"I'll see you when you've finished brushing your hair Rhia!" Dylan stated as he ran past her, ruffling her hair.

"HEY DILLY DON'T DO THAT AT THE FEAST TONIGHT!" Rhiannon yelled after him. She grinned as she heard his promise not to, yelled back at her. Afterwards, she heard his loud laughter which trailed off after a few moments.

She walked off down the corridor towards where her own chambers were. On her way she walked past Gwen's chambers. She heard whispered talk between Lancelot and Gwen. She didn't want to hear what they were saying. She was quite happy to pretend she didn't know anything at the moment. She skipped off to her chambers, trying to keep her mood, and was glad to see Angharad filling her bath with water. She saw Brianna, her maid and smiled at the girl kindly.

"I thought you might want to bathe milady." Brianna said softly. Brianna was the same age as Rhiannon, and Rhiannon would never force Brianna to do anything she didn't wish to do. They were more like best friends then like servant and mistress. Rhiannon grinned as she decided to look for what she would wear that evening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked at his eight year old son. The boy wore a red tunic and brown pants and stared up at his father intently.

"Rhiannon told me that you two are doing pretty well with your sword training." Arthur stated. Dylan nodded enthusiastically.

"Sir Gawain said we're doing very well Father." Dylan replied. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness at the recognition from his Father.

"Was it Sir Gawain who trained you all the time I was gone my son?" Arthur asked. Dylan nodded.

"Yes Father. Sir Gawain was showing Rhiannon more defensive moves so that she'd be able to attack and defend after the first week. I was learning more offensive moves. Sir Gawain told us that for our builds we were learning the right things and that he would tell you how well we were doing once you came back." Dylan replied. Arthur nodded.

"Go and get ready Dylan. I've already told Angharad to make a bath for you." Arthur said kindly. Dylan nodded. He turned around to leave the room then turned to look at his father again.

"Father, do you think that Rhiannon will have lots of boys trying to play with her at the feast?" Dylan asked. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"No Dylan. But I'm sure there will be plenty of girls who want to talk to her." Arthur replied. Dylan shook his head and scowled.

"No. They're not turning my Rhia into a sissy like they are!" Dylan stated. He ran off out of the room leaving Arthur to laugh to himself at his son's antics.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was sat in front of a mirror, wearing a dress of deep amethyst, and letting Brianna brush her hair. She looked at her face in the mirror and wondered if her mother had done the same things as her. She knew this room had belonged to her mother once. She could see Brianna braiding her long black hair.

"Brianna? Do you know your mother?" Rhiannon asked softly. Brianna didn't look up from her braiding.

"Yes, I did know her. My mother was the kindest person I knew. When she died last year I promised her I would look after my brothers and sisters. My father isn't an emotional man milady. He doesn't know how to show he loves us. My mother made me promise that I would always show my little brothers and sisters that I love them. Especially my baby sister, Lily. My mother died giving birth to her. So I have to tell her about our mother now." Brianna replied.

"I never knew my mother." Rhiannon said softly.

"I bet she was kind and brave like you are milady." Brianna replied. Rhiannon giggled.

"I'm not that brave. I can be scared of things sometimes." Rhiannon told her friend.

"I don't know what I would've done if I didn't know my mother. That makes you brave. I..." Brianna trailed off. Rhiannon could see in the mirror that Brianna was nervous of saying something.

"What's wrong Brianna?" Rhiannon asked gently.

"I hear how the Queen talks about you. I don't know why she does but she's awfully mean when she talks about you." Brianna whispered. Rhiannon worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I know Brianna. Maybe one day she'll tell me why she hates me." Rhiannon said softly. Brianna nodded as she carried on braiding Rhiannon's hair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan was sat next to his father. He had been made to wear a finer tunic of red and black breeches with black boots. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father smiling down at him. His mother was to sit on the other side of his father and Dylan knew that Rhiannon was to sit next to him. It had always been that way since either child could sit on a chair and eat. That was when the doors to the great hall opened and Dylan saw Rhiannon and her maid, Brianna, enter the hall. Dylan grinned at his would-be-sister and gave a surreptitious wave. Rhiannon smiled softly and walked over to her seat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched as Dylan stood up and pulled out Rhiannon's chair for her. She sat down and then Dylan sat next to her. Arthur couldn't help but be proud of the two children. He'd made sure to spend time with them, unlike when he'd been a child and his own father had never had the time. Of course Arthur knew Gwen would be the last one to enter. She usually was. Somehow Arthur knew that Gwen had changed over the years. She'd become much harsher. Arthur had thought that when Dylan was born, Gwen would attend to him rather than sending a servant to do so. He'd also thought that she would love Rhiannon unconditionally, as he did, and accept the child of her dearest friend with open arms. Arthur knew that Gwen had a deep dislike for the little girl, despite how he hoped that Gwen would care for her. Everyone thought Arthur was oblivious to the hate that emanated from his wife every time Rhiannon was present. Arthur was not as oblivious as everyone thought. He knew something was amiss with his wife, and not just the fact she seemed to hate a young child for no reason. He couldn't put a finger on it however. He hoped that Rhiannon hadn't noticed that hatred that dropped from Gwen in waves. He knew that he was being a little naive in that hope, as he knew that Rhiannon was far more perceptive then people gave her credit for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was sat quietly as everyone else chatted around her.

"_I wish my parents were here."_ Rhiannon thought to herself. She felt a hand squeeze hers under the table and looked at Dylan, who gave her a grin.

"They'll come one day." He mouthed to her. She grinned at him and squeezed his hand back. Dylan had always made her feel excepted, even when Arthur wasn't there. She knew she could count on him. At that moment, Queen Guinevere entered the room. She was dressed in a dress of emerald green. Her hair was pinned up and the crown sat on her head perfectly. She walked across the room and sat next to Arthur, and the feast begun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, after the feast had ended, Rhiannon and Dylan were walking through the corridors.

"Rhia?" Dylan questioned softly.

"Yes Dilly?" Rhiannon replied questioningly.

"Do you think that we'll always be friends?" Dylan asked. His voice sounded so earnest.

"Of course we will Dilly. I mean if we weren't friends who would tell you how silly you look with that wooden sword?" Rhiannon asked. Dylan and Rhiannon both laughed then. Then they both yawned loudly. Dylan grinned at Rhiannon.

"Go and get some sleep Rhia. I'm sure Brianna's waiting for you to come so she can go home." Dylan stated.

"She can't go home so late. She can stay here." Rhiannon stated. Dylan laughed and placed an arm around Rhiannon's shoulders.

"Don't you worry Rhia. I'm sure father won't object. Mother on the other hand is becoming rather mean." Dylan stated. Rhiannon looked at Dylan curiously.

"What makes you say that Dilly?" Rhiannon asked.

"It's her face, when she looks at me now she doesn't look happy. Nothing ever makes her smile anymore. I can't even talk to her. When I go to speak to her she's always talking with Sir Lancelot and she's always too busy for me." Dylan replied sadly. Rhiannon felt a sadness well up within her. She knew all too well that Gwen's cold nature could freeze anyone in their tracks. Dylan stopped at Rhiannon's door.

"Go and get some sleep Rhia. That's what I'm going to do. I'll sleep until noon." Dylan stated boldly. Rhiannon giggled at her friend.

"You will not. Uncle Arthur won't let you. Goodnight Dilly." Rhiannon replied. A smile graced her face.

"Goodnight Rhia." Dylan replied and walked off down the corridor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur wasn't happy. The idea that he'd given one of his knights a direct order, and that the order had been disobeyed, was not a comforting thought. He had given Gwen a letter informing Lancelot of his duty to train Dylan and Rhiannon whilst Arthur had to go and sort out a conflict at the east of the kingdom. Arthur had grabbed Lancelot after the feast and had gone to another room to speak to him. After all, he didn't want to ruin his young ward's birthday. Now the two men faced each other. Both with thoughts on their minds.

"What made you think that you could foist your duties on someone else Lancelot?" Arthur asked sternly. Lancelot looked confused.

"I left you instructions to train my son and my ward whilst I was away. Both told me that Gawain trained them. So what reason could you have for disobeying an order from your King?" Arthur asked curtly.

"I received no instructions Sire. I swear it to you. I have no idea why I did not, but I swear I did not receive any instructions to train the young prince or your ward. If I had I would have trained them diligently." Lancelot replied. Arthur glared fiercely. He walked to the door and called for one of the guards.

"Where is Sir Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"My Lord, Sir Gawain is in the stables, brushing down his steed. He does so every night." The guard replied courteously. Arthur nodded.

"Go and fetch him here." Arthur replied. The guard nodded. Lancelot looked at Arthur in a state of shock.

"If your orders were received by Gawain then I want to know how he received them and you did not." Arthur replied. Lancelot could say nothing and stood waiting for the answer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan went past his mother's room and decided to knock on the door. He heard moving around inside the room and the door was opened suddenly.

"Dylan? Why are you not in bed?" His mother asked.

"I was about to go to bed mother. I just wanted to say goodnight to you." Dylan replied softly.

"Goodnight Dylan." His mother replied coldly.

"Mother have I done something wrong? Why do you not care about me anymore?" Dylan asked sadly. His mother glared fiercely.

"Don't be stupid Dylan. I can't spend all my time mollycoddling you." His mother replied.

"Now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." His mother added. She closed the door before Dylan could reply. He turned and made to walk to his room again.

"You never come to breakfast anyway." Dylan said in the silence of the corridor. Then he trudged off towards his chambers without another word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sir Gawain arrived at the room minutes later. He looked at Arthur and Lancelot in confusion.

"May I ask what might be wrong Sire?" Gawain said calmly. Arthur nodded firmly.

"You've been training Prince Dylan and Lady Rhiannon in swordplay since I've been gone. Is that correct?" Arthur asked. Gawain nodded.

"Yes Sire. I was told it was at your orders." Gawain replied.

"And who told you it was at my orders?" Arthur asked. Gawain looked extremely confused.

"Why Sire, the Queen told me it was at your orders. She gave me a letter with the royal seal on it, telling me to teach Prince Dylan and Lady Rhiannon the basics. They seemed far more advanced so I taught them more." Gawain replied. Arthur nodded his understanding.

"Thank you Gawain. You may go. It seems there has been a misunderstanding." Arthur stated. Gawain nodded and left, taking note the Arthur didn't look happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was sleeping in her bed. Her dreams were fretful. She heard a conversation, though she couldn't see the speakers.

"_Are you sure-?" _

"_Of course I'm sure!"  
"But the King-"_

"_He must never know-"_

Rhiannon didn't recognise the voices. They were disembodied, fragmented and floating around her mind as she dreamed, but she felt the foreboding attack her all the same. She shot up in bed, after a horrifying image attacked her mind, screaming loudly in fear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur had arrived at Gwen's chambers ready to confront her. He opened the door and looked at her in shock. She seemed to be waiting for him.

"Guinevere? Why did you not give Lancelot the letter with my orders on it?" Arthur asked. He didn't like to feel trapped. Gwen cocked her head to the side and stood from her seated position on her bed.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I'd forgotten who I was supposed to give the letter too. I gave it to Gawain and then when I saw Lancelot I remembered. But I didn't want to hurt Gawain's feelings. So I didn't say anything." Gwen stated softly, a gentle smile graced her lips. Arthur looked at Gwen curiously for a few moments.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Arthur asked gently.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Gwen said gently.

"You're acting differently then you usually do." Arthur replied. Confusion shown clearly on his face.

"Well I have missed you since you've been gone." Gwen replied sweetly.

"Rhiannon said something about that." Arthur replied. He noticed a glimmer of a frown glance across Gwen's face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. She smiled at his gently and wound her arms around his neck.

"Well she was right. I have missed you terribly." Gwen stated.

That night Arthur did not leave his wife's chambers.

xXxXxXx FIVE MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Rhiannon had many questions to ask when she woke that morning. Her dreams had been especially strange.

xXxXxXx DREAM xXxXxXx

Rhiannon was looking into a cradle. A beautiful, caramel-skinned baby stared up at her. Wisps of dark hair covered the baby's forehead. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket, so Rhiannon knew she was looking at a girl. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur?" Rhiannon questioned softly. Arthur smiled down at her happily.

"This is my daughter. I'm sure you'll look after her like I look after you Rhiannon." Arthur said happily, as he hugged Rhiannon with one arm, and they both gazed into the cradle...

xXxXxXx END DREAM xXxXxXx

Rhiannon had woken with a start. At least this dream had not been a nightmare. But now she knew why Gwen's stomach had seemed to be expanding. She got out of bed not sure quite how to feel about all of this. She got up and found Brianna bringing her a bowl of fruit and some flowers for her room. Rhiannon couldn't help but smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that morning, Arthur sat at breakfast with Gwen, who seemed to be eating quite a lot. Dylan sat at the table as well.

"Where's Rhiannon father?" Dylan asked. Arthur grinned at his son and ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a few moments." Arthur replied cheerfully. At that very moment, Rhiannon walked into the dining hall, dressed in a dress of soft lilac. She sat next to Dylan carefully. She looked at Gwen.

"I'm glad you're having a baby Aunt Gwen." Rhiannon said, without even thinking about it. Gwen and Arthur stared at Rhiannon in shock. Dylan was far more surprised.

"How do you know mother's having a baby Rhiannon?" Dylan asked. Rhiannon smiled gently.

"I dreamed about her last night." Rhiannon replied.

"Her?" Arthur asked. Rhiannon nodded.

"She's going to look like Aunt Gwen." Rhiannon stated confidently. Gwen looked shocked.

"You never told me she was a seer Arthur?" Gwen stated. Arthur just smiled.

"We weren't sure ourselves. Gaius told me there was a chance but we didn't really know." Arthur replied. Gwen didn't say another word.

xXxXxXx FOUR MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Rhiannon's vision had come true. Queen Guinevere had given birth to a daughter. She had been named Enid. Rhiannon looked down at her in her cradle and couldn't help smiling. She reached a hand into the cradle, and as Enid's tiny hand clasped around Rhiannon's little finger, a flash of something went through Rhiannon's mind. An image of Gwen and Lancelot kissing. Rhiannon stepped back from the cradle, gasping in shock from the scene she had viewed.

"_Why did that come into my mind when I touched Enid?"_ Rhiannon thought to herself, as she tried to catch her breath.

She heard a door open and heard someone walk over to her. She felt someone pull her away from the cradle viciously. She turned to see Gwen glaring fiercely down at her.

"Why do you insist on pushing yourself where you don't belong? Leave my baby alone." Gwen hissed. Rhiannon couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes. She ran out of the nursery quickly and wished that she understood what she had seen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, end of chapter one. I know its super long. All the chapters will be super long. So this fic might be shorter but there will be a lot in it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll see you next update readers.


	3. I Carry A Great Burden

Well here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also a big thanks to everyone who added me to their faves and alert lists.

To my anonymous reviewer, BiteMeBlondie, thanks again for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Also Gwen's a... so and so, but there are reasons for that. (nods) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, mooningovermerlin, thanks loads for reviewing. I know my punctuation is awful, and I am really trying to work on it. (nods) Also, I'm glad you didn't expect the twist even if it is a bit obvious. I'm trying to put a new twist on the original legend by keeping the BBC characters and messing around with things a bit. I know Merlin and Morgana have been gone for a long time but that will be explained later on. Oh and I will be adding on more description, but I've been told sometimes I add too much. LOL! It's all about finding a happy medium. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And now on with the next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Two – I Carry A Great Burden.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was ten years old. Dylan was eleven and Enid was three. Another son had been born to the Pendragon line. However, just as with Enid, when Rhiannon had touched Bran, the newborn baby, she had got an image of Lancelot and Gwen. Something wasn't right and she couldn't place it. Today Lancelot was coming back from some form of journey. Arthur and Lancelot were friends, as far as Rhiannon knew. Rhiannon was dressed in a deep sapphire coloured dress, as she stood with Arthur, Gwen and Dylan. Enid was held by Gaius, and Gwen cradled Bran in her arms. That was when they saw Lancelot on his horse. Someone rode next to him, and Lancelot carried someone on his horse in front of him. Rhiannon saw, as they came into view, a woman riding the other horse, and a boy, who couldn't be that much older than Dylan, rode in front of Sir Lancelot.

When the trio were in front of the group of people, Lancelot got down from his horse. First he helped the woman from her horse, and then lifted the boy down. Arthur smiled at Lancelot warmly.

"So this is your wife, the Lady Elaine and your son Galahad?" Arthur questioned. Rhiannon blinked in confusion. She looked at Dylan who looked as confused as she felt. Rhiannon then caught Gwen's eyes and saw... jealousy?

"Yes Sire, this is my wife and son." Lancelot replied. Rhiannon turned her attention to Elaine and Galahad. Elaine was slim and dainty, she had hair the colour of honey, and eyes that shined as green as any emerald. She wore a simple dress but still seemed beautiful. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of slightly curled gold. Galahad seemed to take after his mother. The same green eyes and honey-hued hair, but he had his father's tanned skin and facial features.

Galahad came forward and held out a hand to Dylan. Dylan accepted it and the two shook hands awkwardly. Rhiannon watched the exchange between them carefully and with interest.

"I'm Galahad. My father told me many stories about Camelot. I don't know if they're all true yet." Galahad quipped cheerfully. Dylan shrugged.

"I'm Prince Dylan and this is the Lady Rhiannon, my father's ward. We welcome you to Camelot." Dylan said formally. Rhiannon knew then that Dylan didn't like Galahad. At least not yet. She stepped forward and held out a hand. Galahad took her hand and kissed it, as was customary, but Rhiannon saw a glare form Dylan out of the corner of her eye.

"It's nice to meet you Galahad. Your father probably exaggerated most of those stories of Camelot. But I bet they were good exaggerations." Rhiannon stated cheekily. Gaius, Arthur and Lancelot laughed loudly while Gwen glared. Rhiannon stepped forward towards the Lady Elaine.

"It's an honour to meet you Lady Elaine. We welcome you to Camelot." Rhiannon said formally. She tried to put kindness in her voice. Elaine smiled at the girl fondly.

"It's an honour to meet you too Lady Rhiannon." Elaine said softly. Her voice had a melodious tone. She looked at Rhiannon kindly. It was the first time that a woman had looked at her like that. Rhiannon knew she would get on well with the Lady Elaine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was sat talking to Lancelot that evening.

"How old is your son, Lancelot?" Arthur asked curiously. Lancelot smiled with pride.

"He's twelve years old. He's also getting to be skilled with a sword. I train him at every opportunity." Lancelot replied. Arthur nodded.

"Maybe he and Dylan can train together." Arthur quipped. Both men grinned.

"Maybe Sire. With Rhiannon to keep them both balanced I'm sure they will get along well." Lancelot replied cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was in the nursery, Enid was sat in front of her and Rhiannon was trying to leave before Gwen came to check on Bran.

"I wanna pway wid you Rhia!" Enid whined plaintively. Rhiannon smiled gently at the little girl. There was something that made Rhiannon have a great deal of love for the little girl in front of her. Enid reached her little arms and hands towards Rhiannon. She sighed as she leaned forward and picked up Enid. The three year old, who was small for her age, wrapped her arms around Rhiannon's neck and hugged her tightly. Rhiannon rubbed the little girl's back soothingly.

"We can play tomorrow Enid. It's getting late now, so you need to sleep like your nurse told you to." Rhiannon said gently. Enid hugged tighter.

"Mamma won' led us pway in the day." Enid stated sadly. Rhiannon stood up with Enid in her arms and placed the small princess in her bed.

"We'll play tomorrow Enid. I promise." Rhiannon said gently. She knew she'd keep her promise to the small child, even though she knew Gwen wouldn't be happy. Enid looked up at her, with her dark brown eyes staring inquisitively.

"You weely pwomise?" Enid asked.

"Yes I really promise Enid." Rhiannon replied. She leant down and kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Goodnight Enid." Rhiannon said gently.

"Goo'nye Rhia?" Enid replied, as she snuggled down into her bed. Rhiannon pulled the blankets up and tucked Enid in, and then she left the room and started making her way back to her chambers.

Brianna was waiting for her when she got there.

"Are you alright Brianna?" Rhiannon asked her maid gently. Brianna nodded sadly.

"My father's sick. We don't know what to do." Brianna said sadly. Rhiannon could see Brianna seemed more saddened then she'd ever noted before.

"I'll ask Gaius if he can see your father tomorrow." Rhiannon said softly. Brianna shook her head quickly.

"We can't afford it Milady. We barely have enough to eat now." Brianna shot out sadly. Rhiannon knew why this was. Brianna's father had had an accident whilst working in the fields and had been unable to work since. He couldn't move very fast so he'd been unable to find any job. Brianna and three of her sisters worked in the castle. One of her brothers worked in the stable as a stable boy. The wages were just about enough for the family of eight children, two of who, were nine year old twins that worked in the castle, fed and clothed adequately. Rhiannon shook her head rapidly at her friend.

"You won't have to. I'll make sure it's alright." Rhiannon stated firmly. Brianna had tears running down her cheeks.

"You know Milady, I may be a servant, so we're not supposed to be friends, but you're the best friend I've ever had. I was blessed when I came to work here." Brianna said happily.

"And I was blessed to have an honest best friend. Even if you are a servant. I don't care about that. You're still my friend." Rhiannon replied. The two girls hugged and Brianna went about her usual duties for the evening, whilst Rhiannon changed into her nightdress. Brianna looked shocked when she noted Rhiannon had changed for bed.

"I'm going to get an early night tonight Brianna. You go home. Be with your family." Rhiannon stated. Brianna nodded and hugged her mistress one last time before she left. Rhiannon sat at her vanity table and brushed her hair for a few minutes before getting into bed. She felt exhausted, and as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXx DREAM xXxXxXx

Rhiannon was in the royal hall. She saw an older version of herself, wearing black, standing next to older versions of Dylan and Galahad, behind Arthur. The other knights were also sat around a round table in the great hall. Lancelot and Gwen were standing in chains. She saw that the knights looked disgusted. Lady Elaine was also standing there, next to Galahad. She looked as though she'd been weeping. Rhiannon looked at Arthur and took note that he seemed saddened rather than showing the disgust his knights were showing.

"Sir Lancelot? Queen Guinevere? You are here today on the charges of Adultery and Treason. How do you plead?" Arthur said softly. His voice was still a commanding presence. Rhiannon then saw a woman with porcelain skin, and dark hair that curled down her back. She wore a black dress herself, but a green cloak was draped over the woman's shoulders. Her left hand was placed on Rhiannon's older self's shoulder. She looked solemn and regal. On her older self's other side, a man laid his right hand on her shoulder. He was tall, like the woman, and he had pale skin. He wore a blue tunic and black pants and boots. He wore a red cloak over his shoulders, and his jet black hair was like a messy mop on his head. But it was the man's eyes that Rhiannon noticed the most. His eyes that were the same colour as hers. Her father's eyes...

xXxXxXx END DREAM xXxXxXx

Rhiannon shot up in bed, not feeling well at all. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She decided she needed to ask Gaius the meaning of some of the words from her dream.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was furious. She glared at her mirror and wondered what she could do. Every time she saw Rhiannon, she was sure she would lose her temper and strike the girl. Gwen knew that Rhiannon carried the dangerous power of the seer. Well it was dangerous to her, but only if Rhiannon ever dreamed of her. Now that Lancelot had bought his wife and son to live in Camelot, she knew that she would not have her own way as she had before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon had come along the hall, and was close to the staircase that led to Gaius' chambers, when she bumped into someone. She was about to apologise when she noticed that it was the Lady Elaine. Rhiannon bowed low and apologised. Elaine laughed.

"You don't need to apologise to me Rhiannon. Did you have trouble sleeping?" Elaine asked gently. Rhiannon nodded. She felt tears come to her eyes. Why couldn't Gwen have only treated her with such care? Elaine had a look of worry on her face.

"I haven't upset you have I? I'm sorry Rhiannon. Come." Elaine said gently and pulled the ten year old girl into a warm hug. Rhiannon really couldn't help sobbing then. Tears fell down her cheeks like waterfalls, as she hugged Elaine back. She felt herself being led somewhere. She knew it was back the way she had come.

"Where's your room Rhiannon? We can get you to bed. Are you not feeling well?" Elaine asked. This made Rhiannon sob more. She wished in her heart of hearts that her own mother was this kind. Somehow they made it to Rhiannon's chambers.

"You know this is where your mother slept? We met when we were just young girls. But I remember her well." Elaine said gently. Rhiannon looked up at Elaine and wiped her eyes roughly.

"You knew my mother?" Rhiannon asked softly.

"Yes. She was such a kind girl. She also knew how to stand up for what she believed in. She was a sight to see when she got really angry about something. I bet she would want to be here with you." Elaine replied gently.

"Why doesn't Aunt Gwen ever tell me about these things? I wish she would. I wish that she would tell me what my mother was like. They were friends. Uncle Arthur said so." Rhiannon stated tearfully.

"I don't know why your Aunt Gwen hasn't told you anything about your mother. But if you ever want to ask me about her then I will give you all the answers I have." Elaine said gently. Rhiannon couldn't help but feel she had someone she could really see as a mother figure. As Elaine shushed her and tucked her into bed, Rhiannon felt safe. She felt a gentle kiss on her forehead and for the rest of that night she didn't dream.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Galahad joined Rhiannon and Dylan for sword practise. All three of them wore dark pants and Camelot red tunics. Rhiannon couldn't practise in a dress after all. Dylan glared as Galahad walked straight over to Rhiannon and once again kissed her hand.

"Good morning Lady Rhiannon. I hope that you're feeling well." Galahad said kindly.

"I'm fine thank you Galahad. You don't need to call me Lady Rhiannon." Rhiannon replied.

"Yes he does." Dylan snarled. Rhiannon was thoroughly confused.

"Well if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll be glad to call you Miss Rhiannon." Galahad replied. This made Dylan scowl even more deeply.

"No just call me Rhiannon. That's what everyone else calls me." Rhiannon replied.

"I bet he can't even hold a sword straight." Dylan hissed. Galahad glared then.

"Of course I can hold a sword, Prince Dylan, I've been training since I was small." Galahad stated. The two boys glared at each other.

"Fine why don't we see who's better." Dylan spat.

"Fine." Galahad hissed back. Soon the two boys were sparring violently. Rhiannon just glared at their actions.

"Boys are so stupid sometimes." Rhiannon stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Rhiannon had finished her sword practise with Dylan and Galahad, she was wandering the corridors, wearing a dress of rose pink. She was bored and watching the two boys fight wasn't something she cared too much about. She bumped into Lady Elaine suddenly and felt the need to ask her something.

"Do all boys act stupidly or is it just boys with swords?" Rhiannon asked curiously. Lady Elaine started laughing.

"Don't worry about Galahad and Prince Dylan. Boys are always competitive with each other." Lady Elaine replied. Rhiannon didn't really understand what Lady Elaine meant but decided that she'd probably understand when she was older.

"Would you like to come and sit with me for awhile?" Lady Elaine asked gently. Rhiannon nodded vigorously.

"Maybe I can find Enid and Brianna." Rhiannon said softly.

"Of course Rhiannon." Elaine replied gently.

"I think Enid is in the nursery, Lady Elaine." Rhiannon stated.

"You don't need to call me Lady Elaine Rhiannon. Just call me Elaine." Elaine said kindly.

"What about Auntie Elaine?" Rhiannon asked quietly. Elaine nodded.

"That's fine with me Rhiannon." Elaine replied. Rhiannon couldn't help but hug the woman. Then the pair went off to find Brianna and Enid.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day Gwen was wondering the halls. Her mood had not brightened since the day before. She walked past the Lady Elaine's room, and saw Enid sat on Rhiannon's lap. Her daughter stared at Rhiannon with such love that Gwen felt more hate well up towards the young seer. She stormed into the room in fury and snatched Enid from Rhiannon's lap.

"What are _you_ doing with _my_ daughter?" Gwen hissed at Rhiannon angrily. Lady Elaine stood up from her seat.

"Your highness, I took Enid from the nursery so that she might send time with Rhiannon. After all, they're practically sisters, what with you and the King raising her as your own." Lady Elaine said sweetly. Gwen glared fiercely at Lady Elaine.

"We have a nurse to look after Enid. _She_ doesn't need to go and ruin her routine." Gwen hissed. She walked out of the room with Enid, who was crying for Rhiannon, and stalked off down the corridors. She held her wailing daughter in her arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them away. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and looked at Brianna. Brianna looked frightened, as one would expect from a young servant, if a Queen had come into the room yelling.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Rhiannon asked softly. She felt herself being pulled into a hug, and looked at Lady Elaine, hoping she would have the answer.

"I don't know why the Queen acts as she does towards you Rhiannon. Maybe one day she will see your merits." Elaine said gently. None of the females in the room wanted to say another word. None of them had noticed that someone had been listening outside the room. Dylan bit the inside of his cheek as he had heard the conversation. He'd been coming to talk to Rhiannon and had witnessed the commotion. He wondered off, determined to speak to his mother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was sat in her room, brushing her hair, when Dylan burst through the door. Gwen glared at her eldest child. She was reminded far too much of his father when he stood there glaring. In fact, Dylan had most of Arthur's mannerisms and personality traits.

"What do you think you're doing Dylan? It's not right for you to burst into my chamber like that. You're meant to knock." Gwen stated angrily.

"You're supposed to love Rhiannon, treat her like you would your own child, but you don't. What did she do to you mother. Why do you hate her so much?" Dylan asked. Gwen glared and walked over to Dylan angrily.

"It's always about precious Rhiannon. Why come and ask me about her? Go and ask your father why he bought her into my life without consulting me." Gwen hissed. She grabbed Dylan by the shoulder and roughly pushed her son out of her chambers. She slammed the door, leaving Dylan more confused than ever before.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, in legend, Lancelot was said to have a lover (or wife, the legends differ) called Elaine. I can't remember what the hell she was said to have looked like, but I know that Galahad, who was supposed to be Elaine and Lancelot's son at any rate, had golden hair and green eyes. At least in the books I've read. So seeing as the BBC's version of Lancelot is tall, dark and handsome, I thought I'd make Elaine fair and green eyed. Either way I'm just using creative license. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R and I'll update soon hopefully.


	4. That Bond We All Need

Okay all, the third chapter is here. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Three – That Bond We All Need.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was now twelve years old. As she had grown older, Arthur commented to Lancelot, Gwen and Elaine, how much Rhiannon resembled her mother. However, Rhiannon still possessed her father's eyes and smile. Her dark hair was still as straight as her father's hair had been. Today Rhiannon was dressed in a long blue tunic and a pair of grey breeches, and black boots. She was wandering around with Dylan and Galahad in the forest now. The pair had become best friends, with a little nudge in the right direction from Rhiannon. Dylan and Galahad had decided (without telling either of their parents) that they were going to go hunting. They had also dragged Rhiannon along with them. Rhiannon, however graceful and elegant she was in the castle, had no sense of grace when it came to hunting. Another trait she'd inherited from her father.

"Rhiannon that's the third prize we've lost!" Dylan exclaimed. Rhiannon felt angry at this statement.

"Well I don't know why you wanted me to come hunting with you two in the first place! I certainly didn't ask to go! I hate watching you two kill and gut poor defenceless animals!" Rhiannon yelled back. She stomped off then, into the woods, leaving the two boys blinking at her retreat.

As she stormed off, she knew the boys hadn't followed her. She was quite fast when she wanted to be after all. She walked for about twenty minutes, but soon she realised she was lost. She glared to herself angrily.

"Where are those stupid boys when you need them?" Rhiannon said to herself. She took another step forward and realised she was standing on air. Then she screamed loudly as she fell headfirst down a dry ravine, snagging her tunic on a random branch. She heard a loud snap and felt excruciating pain in her right leg. She hit her head on a large rock, and everything went black.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elaine was walking the corridors of the castle, when she bumped into her husband.

"Lancelot, have you seen Galahad, Dylan and Rhiannon? They seem to have disappeared?" Elaine asked gently. Lancelot shrugged his shoulders.

"They're probably off somewhere in the lower town trying to avoid their tutor. They'll be back before sundown." Lancelot replied. Elaine sighed as Lancelot walked off towards the throne room to speak with Arthur. Elaine went to sit in her chambers. Although Camelot had become her home, she still felt unwelcomed. The main reason for this was Queen Guinevere. She didn't know why, but Guinevere didn't like her at all. Elaine looked at the window that was across from her. Usually, Rhiannon would come and sit on the windowsill and speak with her. Elaine couldn't help liking the young girl. Rhiannon reminded her of Morgana, who had been a childhood friend of hers. She stared out of the window waiting for a glimpse of the children to return. She felt that something wasn't right and just hoped that it was just her imagination.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan and Galahad were worried now. Rhiannon seemed to have disappeared on them and both were afraid that something had happened to her.

"Rhia!" Dylan yelled desperately. He cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled again.

"RHIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dylan yelled even louder than before. They had thought Rhiannon would come back after a few minutes, and so hadn't followed her. Now both boys were fearful that she'd been hurt.

"Rhiannon!" Galahad joined in yelling. Both boys looked at each other fearfully, both hoping that Rhiannon was just trying to play a joke on them. They carried on calling for her and searching through the forest, trying to find any trace of her. It was nearly sundown, and neither boy wanted to leave Rhiannon in the forest after dark and all alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon opened her eyes groggily. She couldn't make them stay open for long, her head hurt far too much. She felt a sticky substance dripping slowly down her face. She wanted to lift her hand to see what it was, but couldn't find the energy. She tried to force her eyes open once again, for longer. She saw she was at the bottom of a deep ravine. But she could climb out if she could move. It was nearly dark, and she knew everyone would be worried. She tried to make herself move, but she found she had no energy. She slowly managed to turn her head to look down at her leg, and saw that it was twisted in the wrong direction. She didn't need anyone to tell her that her right shin was broken. Her leg was extremely swollen. Rhiannon could feel herself slipping back into the darkness. She tried to stay awake but somehow her body wouldn't let her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was now sat talking with his Knights when Elaine rushed into the hall with Gwen behind her. Arthur, Lancelot and the other Knights stared at them curiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sire, but my son Galahad, your son, Prince Dylan, and the Lady Rhiannon, have disappeared. Their tutor could not find them anywhere. He said he hasn't seen them since early this morning. It's dark now and they haven't returned." Elaine said worriedly. Arthur stood up and looked at Lancelot.

"We need to go and find them." Arthur stated. He looked at Elaine and Gwen.

"If either of you wish to accompany us you have that right." Arthur said softly. Elaine immediately nodded. Gwen declined.

"They may just have lost track of time and come back here by themselves. I'll stay so that if they do, you can be informed they are safe quickly." Gwen stated. Arthur nodded, and the group left. Gwen just glared out of the window angrily once they were gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan and Galahad both came across a ravine in their search. Galahad and Dylan were scanning around, when Galahad spotted a flash of blue material caught on one of the bushes near the edge of the ravine.

"Dylan, take a look." Galahad stated, pointing at the material. Dylan's eyes widened. He moved closer to the edge, and saw something, or someone, in a heap at the bottom.

"Look Galahad, it's Rhia!" Dylan exclaimed.

"We need to get down there." Dylan added. It was getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Dylan, if either of us tries to climb down there we could end up in the same position. We can't see what we're doing, and we'll make the situation worse." Galahad stated. Dylan glared.

"I'm not going to leave her down there all alone." Dylan hissed angrily. Then he started to climb down, while Galahad protested from above. Within a few minutes, Dylan had managed to climb down. He was horrified, when he saw the state of his friend. He could see her leg was broken, and she had a horrible gash along her forehead. He tried to get closer to her to see if she was breathing.

"Galahad! Run and get help! Be quick Rhia is in a really bad way!" Dylan yelled. He looked at Rhiannon carefully, trying to find the tell-tale signs of breathing. He saw a slight rise and fall of her chest, and let out a sigh of relief, as he realised that she was in fact breathing.

"I'm going now Dylan. I'll yell to you if I get lost. Make sure you're listening." Galahad called down.

"Alright, just hurry up! Tell them Rhiannon's leg is broken and she's not conscious!" Dylan yelled back. He heard Galahad call back to him, and then heard his footsteps running off. He sat on a small rock, next to Rhiannon, hoping that someone would come to help soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur, Lancelot, Elaine and quite a few of the Knights had saddled their horses, when they heard someone running towards them. It had taken a while to get guards to make sure that the castle was safe while they were out searching. It was dark now, and they'd lit torches to see where they were going. They were all shocked when Galahad ran into the stables. He looked terrified and exhausted.

"Galahad where are Dylan and Rhiannon?" Arthur asked. He tried to be calm as he looked at the boy.

"Sire, Rhiannon is injured. She got mad at us and stormed off. She must have fallen down a ravine. Dylan and I found her, and Dylan climbed down because he didn't want to leave Rhiannon alone. He said she was in bad shape. He said her leg is broken and she's not conscious." Galahad rushed out.

"Do you know where they are?" Lancelot asked his son gently. Galahad nodded definitely.

"Yes Father. I can take you there. I don't know how we'll get Rhiannon out of there, but I know where they are." Galahad stated. Arthur nodded. He looked at one of the guards.

"You heard what Galahad said. Go and inform Gaius that we will be bringing my ward to him, and what condition she will be in." Arthur stated. The guard ran off to do as he was bidden. Then Arthur looked at Galahad seriously.

"Lead the way Galahad." Arthur stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan was scared for Rhiannon. He looked at his dearest friend, and was struck by the realisation that she was far paler than usual. It seemed like hours since Galahad had gone to get help. Dylan wanted for Rhiannon to wake up. He looked at her pale face and saw her eyes trying to open.

"Rhia! Come on Rhia! Open your eyes!" Dylan exclaimed frantically. He heard the girl groan painfully. Her eyes fluttered to mere slits.

"Dilly... my head... it hurts..." Rhiannon trailed out slowly. Dylan almost cried from relief that she was talking. He tried to move closer and grabbed hold of Rhiannon's pale hand.

"It's going to be alright Rhia. Galahad went to get my father. You're going to be fine. Just keep talking to me." Dylan stated sternly. Rhiannon's eyes kept fluttering, as though her eyelids were too heavy to keep them open. That was when Dylan heard the hooves of horses. He knew they were nearly there.

"Rhia can you hear that? I can hear horses. My father probably. It's going to be alright." Dylan said kindly. Rhia tried to talk but didn't manage to get out any words. There were tears trailing down her cheeks now.

"My leg hurts Dilly." Rhiannon whispered. Dylan squeezed Rhiannon's hand tightly.

"Dylan?" Dylan heard Galahad call down to him.

"Dylan?" Dylan grinned when he heard his father call also.

"I'm still here. Rhiannon's awake, but barely." Dylan called up. He saw a figure climbing down. It turned out to be his father.

"Dylan, I want you to climb up first, and then I'll bring Rhiannon up." Arthur stated firmly. Dylan nodded. He climbed up quickly and looked down at his father cautiously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur bent down and gently picked up Rhiannon, who screamed in pain. Arthur felt tears come to his eyes to see the child he raised in such agony. He could see that Rhiannon's leg was badly broken.

"Rhiannon, I know it hurts, but I need you to hold on to my neck so I can climb up with you. We need to get you back home so that Gaius can fix your leg sweetheart." Arthur said softly. Rhiannon's eyes fluttered halfway open and she nodded, as she grasped on around Arthur's neck tightly. Arthur started climbing up then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the group got back to Camelot, all Rhiannon could remember was burning pain. She couldn't even open her eyes and think clearly. She just wanted the pain to stop. She felt herself lifted onto a horse and remembered hearing a scream as she was jostled up. She knew the scream was hers but she couldn't recall opening her mouth. She felt someone sit behind her and heard Arthur shushing her. She felt his arms wrap around her and hug her close. She was jostled all along the ride back to Camelot, and she felt tears dripping down her cheeks. She heard sobs coming from her mouth but she barely knew they were her own anguished cries. She was lifted down from the horse, after what felt like minutes and she heard the sound of Arthur's boots on the cobblestones, carrying her gently. She heard other sets of feet running along beside him, and assumed it was Dylan and Galahad trying to check on her.

When she finally heard the echoing sounds of them going up the tower steps to Gaius' chambers, Rhiannon wanted to call out. She wanted to see Gaius. The door opened and she heard the gasp of an old man. She knew it had to be Gaius. She was lowered on to the examination table. She felt something touch her leg, and screamed out in pain.

"Sire, you must hold her down or I will be unable to set the broken bone." Rhiannon heard Gaius say. She felt a strong body hold her down tightly. Then she felt Gaius take hold of her pain-ravaged leg, and yank. She screamed until everything went black for her again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked at Elaine gratefully.

"You didn't have to stay and watch this." Arthur stated gently.

"She needed someone. I know you're here Arthur. But she is a girl. She needs a female role model. I mean no offence when I say this, but your wife has no interest in Rhiannon at all. In fact, she seems to hate her. I care deeply about Rhiannon. When I got here, she was kind when she didn't have to be. If I had a daughter I would want one like her. She reminds me so much of Morgana..." Elaine trailed off. Arthur nodded his understanding.

"I know that you care for Rhiannon, Elaine. I'm very grateful for that. I know of my wife's seeming hatred for her. But like you, I don't know the reason. I wish I did. Thank you... for caring about her as much as you do." Arthur said kindly. He looked at Gaius, who was cleaning a wound on Rhiannon's forehead. The old man was stitching the wound.

"Gaius when will she be able to go to her own chambers? She'll be more comfortable there." Arthur asked kindly.

"As soon as I've cleaned up her injuries, it should be fine to take her to her chambers. But someone must support her leg." Gaius replied.

"I'll do it." Elaine stated.

Once Gaius had finished stitching the gaping wound on Rhiannon's forehead, Arthur picked her up, and Elaine supported Rhiannon's leg. It was strapped tightly with thick pieces of wood to brace her leg on either side. Gaius followed after them. Once they had gotten Rhiannon to her chambers, Brianna was waiting inside. She gasped in shock when she saw the state of her closest friend.

"Pull back the sheets please Brianna." Arthur stated firmly. Brianna nodded rapidly and ran over to pull back the bed sheets. Arthur laid Rhiannon down gently, and under Gaius' directions, he placed a few pillows under Rhiannon's leg. He saw Rhiannon's face scrunch up in pain, even in unconsciousness.

"I will stay with her Sire." Brianna said softly.

"So will I." Elaine added. Arthur nodded and turned to leave the room. He looked over his shoulder at the females.

"I will be back after I've found out what happened from my son and Galahad." Arthur stated. Then he left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan and Galahad were sat in the throne room, waiting for Arthur to arrive. They knew they were in at least a little bit of trouble.

"I wish I hadn't dragged Rhia along with us." Dylan said softly. Galahad looked at Dylan carefully.

"It wasn't your fault you know. She tripped and fell. It was an accident." Galahad said kindly.

"I don't understand why she didn't use magic to stop herself from falling." Dylan replied.

"Because she is still learning to control her magic. Some people react instinctively to danger and some freeze up. Magic is the same. Rhiannon's magic probably just didn't react." The two boys stared at Arthur as they jumped to their feet hastily.

"I swear father I wouldn't have dragged Rhiannon with us if I knew she'd get hurt." Dylan pleaded.

"I know that Dylan. I know both of you don't want to see Rhiannon hurt. I just wanted to know what happened." Arthur said calmly. Dylan and Galahad told Arthur everything they knew. Surprisingly, when they got to the part where Rhiannon had yelled at them, and what she'd said, Arthur started laughing. The boys stared at him in confusion.

"Sorry boys. It's that lovely statement you're telling me Rhiannon made. It reminds me of her parents. Especially her father. He hated going hunting when I dragged him along with me." Arthur said amusedly. The boys looked genuinely cowed at that moment. Arthur ruffled the hair of both boys.

"Don't worry boys. Rhiannon will be fine. Gaius fixed her leg, and now Brianna and Lady Elaine are both sat with her. She won't be able to run around with you for awhile though." Arthur stated.

"Can we see her tomorrow?" Dylan asked. Arthur pulled the thirteen year old into a one armed hug.

"We'll see how she's doing." Arthur replied.

"Now both of you go and get something to eat and go to sleep. You must both be exhausted." Arthur stated. Both boys were about to protest that they weren't tired, when they let out loud yawns. They then left the throne room, leaving a slightly amused Arthur in their wake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Rhiannon woke up, she found herself lying in her bed. She looked to see Brianna sitting at the edge of the bed. She was asleep, using her arms as a cushion, as she leaned on Rhiannon's bed. She also saw Elaine and Arthur, both sat on chairs, sleeping. She saw Elaine's eyes flutter open. Elaine let a relieved sounding sigh, when she looked at Rhiannon. She stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, next to Rhiannon and brushed some of her stray strands of hair from her face.

"We were all so worried about you Rhiannon. Dylan climbed down that ravine and refused to leave your side until you could be moved from there. Galahad ran all the way back to the castle and led us all the way to you. Your Uncle Arthur has not left your side since he found you. Well he did for five minutes to go and speak to the boys and find out what had happened, then he came straight back. Brianna hasn't left either." Elaine explained quietly.

"I almost thought that I dreamed yesterday. Then I woke up and realised my leg still hurts. How comes you're here Lady Elaine?" Rhiannon asked.

"I stayed here to make sure you were alright. You gave us all a fright." Elaine said gently. Rhiannon smirked.

"I bet I didn't give Aunt Gwen a fright at all." Rhiannon stated seriously. Elaine sighed and brushed Rhiannon's hair from her face gently.

"Don't worry about your Aunt Gwen. She'll realise what a wonderful child you are sooner or later." Elaine stated kindly. Rhiannon gave a weak smile. That was when Gaius walked in. Rhiannon's eyes lit up immediately.

"Gaius!" Rhiannon exclaimed cheerfully. Gaius gave the child a smile. Then set down his bag.

"I see you're feeling a little better Rhiannon." Gaius stated. Rhiannon pouted.

"You're going to give me one of those vials of awful tasting medicine aren't you?" Rhiannon asked. Gaius chuckled at the girl good-naturedly. That was when Brianna and Arthur awoke. He got up from his seat and gave Rhiannon a hug.

"We were all worried about you." Arthur stated seriously. Rhiannon looked up at Arthur seriously.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone. I don't remember much of what happened yesterday. I remember loads of pain. I think Dylan was there. Then you were there Uncle Arthur, and then I heard Gaius. It was all a bit strange." Rhiannon recalled gently. Brianna was listening intently. Arthur still hugged the twelve year old tightly.

"Sire, your ward must drink this medicine. It will ease the pain in her leg." Gaius stated calmly. Arthur stood back and Gaius handed Rhiannon the vial of greyish, green medicine. Rhiannon gave the vial a sour look and then took it from Gaius with a resigned look on her face. She pinched her nose together with two fingers and with her free hand she gulped the vial of medicine down as fast as she could. As soon as she'd finished swallowing it, her face took on an even more painful scrunched look.

"That was vile Gaius! I can't believe you made me drink that!" Rhiannon exclaimed loudly. Gaius tousled Rhiannon's hair gently.

"You'll be back to normal soon. Your leg, however, will take awhile to heal. It was broken in a nasty way. You won't be able to start running around anywhere for awhile. In fact you won't be getting out of that bed for awhile." Gaius explained gently. Rhiannon's eyes welled with tears.

"I won't even be able to have a bath!" Rhiannon whined pitifully. Then she pouted irritably at her bedcovers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was angry. Dylan had been wandering the corridors and had not to see his tutor and now she was looking for him. She found him sitting at the top of the battlements, where she knew Arthur had gone a lot to look out over Camelot.

"Dylan why are you not with your tutor?" Gwen asked irritably.

"I'm thinking about Rhiannon mother. Isn't that what you should be doing? Isn't she your best friend's child? Don't you care that she got hurt at all? Does nothing bother you?" Dylan asked angrily. Gwen glared sharply at her son.

"I don't need my thirteen year old son to lecture me. Go to your lessons. I'm sick of hearing about Rhiannon." Gwen stated coldly. She turned to go back down the stairs and into the castle when she heard her son's hate-fuelled whisper.

"What would you know?" Gwen shot round and stared at her son in shocked anger. She reached out and slapped him across the face. Dylan looked shocked. He raised a hand to gingerly touch the spot on his cheek that his mother had struck.

"Don't ever answer me back. Go to your lessons and don't let me here you giving anymore trouble to anyone." Gwen threatened coldly. Dylan got up and walked past her without acknowledgement. As he made to walk down the stairs he turned his face towards his mother and Gwen could see the hate reflected in the boy's eyes. She blamed Rhiannon for it all. She truly wished that the child had died yesterday in the forest. At least then Rhiannon would no longer be a problem to her. Then a thought occurred to her. Something that she had never dared to think before. This was the most dark and evil thought that Guinevere, the Queen of Camelot, had ever had, and she knew she would carry it out. Despite the fact that she had lost every trace of her old self, something told her she would finally be rid of her weaker ways with this last act. She walked off to complete her plans with no expression on her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan found himself outside Rhiannon's room. Brianna came out of the room with a bowl of soup. Dylan could see that the food was cold and barely touched. Brianna gave a curtsey as soon as she took note of the young Princes' presence.

"Isn't Rhiannon eating at all?" Dylan asked softly. Brianna shook her head.

"No Prince Dylan. She says she doesn't want anything. She says it's because she's in pain. But I think it's because she's alone." Brianna said softly. Dylan nodded. He knew Rhiannon very well. He knew that sometimes, especially when she wasn't feeling well or when she celebrated another birthday, she wished for her parents.

"I'll go and talk to her for a while Brianna. Go and tell Gaius what you've told me. Maybe he can help." Dylan said gently. Brianna nodded and curtsied before she ran off to do as she was asked. The plates on the try tinkled as she hurried along. Dylan knocked on Rhiannon's door and heard her call a greeting to him. He opened her door and saw his pale friend staring at her bed sheets. Her broken leg was propped up and her face looked anxious.

"Rhia?" He said gently. She turned her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi Dilly. Aren't you supposed to be with your tutor?" Rhiannon asked kindly. Dylan smirked.

"I'd rather sit with you. How are you doing?" He asked. Rhiannon smiled.

"I'm alright. My leg hurts but Gaius said that's to be expected and he gives me pain reducing, vile medicine." Rhiannon replied. Both children frowned at the thought of Gaius' foul tasting concoctions.

"Brianna said you're not eating." Dylan quipped.

"I'm not hungry." Rhiannon replied.

"You're missing your parents." Dylan shot back.

"Wouldn't you?" Rhiannon asked.

"They'll be back Rhia. Father said they will. They promised to come back. They told him that it might take them a long time. Things are different in Avalon." Dylan tried to reassure. Rhiannon's eyes clouded over with unshed tears. In fact, Dylan knew that Rhiannon never shed tears over her parents if she could possibly help it.

"Maybe they've forgotten about me Dylan. It's been twelve years. I get older, I have more birthdays, go to more festivals, I learn all about the world because Uncle Arthur wants me to learn like you do. I'm using swords and I'm learning to control my magic. They're not here. I could've died yesterday and they would never have really known me. They're missing everything and all I want is for them to come back. I want to see them for five minutes. Just so I know they're real people. I wonder if they're a dream sometimes. Maybe they're a bedtime story that Uncle Arthur made up to make me feel important. Who says that my parents are even real people? The only ones who ever talk about them are Uncle Arthur and Gaius. Lady Elaine does too. But..." Rhiannon trailed off. She didn't want to think that her parents didn't exist. Her dreams told her that they did. Arthur told her they did. She just wanted that moment that would allow her to understand why they were gone. She wanted to know them through more than stories and hearsay. Dylan took hold of her hand and Rhiannon, for the first time, started to cry real tears for the parents she didn't know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen looked at her little mixture. Porridge with small, chopped up pieces of leaves and little red pieces of rhubarb. There was a large jug of green gunk and a jug of water on the tray next to the porridge as well as a large tankard for drinking. Gwen had done her own studying. Rhiannon favoured porridge with rhubarb. Its sour taste didn't bother her. In fact she enjoyed putting extra sugar on her porridge just to eat rhubarb. Gwen had also been told that Rhiannon wasn't eating. She didn't even consider a need to involve anyone else. She knew what these little leaves would do to her husband's ward. She hoped that Rhiannon's immune system, already weakened with yesterday's events, would not be able to save her. With so much of the rhubarb leaves there, Gwen knew the likelihood of Rhiannon's survival was extremely low.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, after Brianna had helped Rhiannon to have some sort of wash and had helped her change her clothes and bed sheets, Rhiannon was once again comfortable in bed, a few pillows propping her broken leg. Rhiannon sighed as she looked at the book she was trying to read. She knew that Arthur had to carry on with his kingly duties, and Lady Elaine had to tend to Lancelot and Galahad. She knew Dylan was in the courtyard, practising his sword technique. Rhiannon was very bored. That was when she heard her door open. She looked and saw Gwen coming in. Rhiannon wasn't sure if she even managed to keep the look of shock concealed.

Gwen gave Rhiannon a gentle smile. A smile she usually reserved for Enid and Bran. Not for Dylan, and especially not for her. Rhiannon felt confused as Gwen placed a tray in front of her. Brianna smelt her favourite porridge with rhubarb in it and her stomach growled. She looked at Gwen in confusion.

"I've heard that you haven't been eating Rhiannon. You need to eat something. After all, your mother and father wouldn't want you to be ill." Gwen said kindly. Rhiannon looked at the porridge and the tiny bowl of sugar sat next to it. She noticed the small pieces of green leaf in her food. She gave Gwen a curious look.

"They're to help with the pain in your leg Rhiannon. I know how much you enjoy rhubarb and porridge. Gaius thought it would be a nicer way for you to be relieved of pain. Of course this jug has the same medicine in it. You must keep drinking it with water." Gwen said gently. Rhiannon smiled brightly.

"Thanks Aunt Gwen." Rhiannon said brightly. She couldn't help but want for Gwen to care about her. So she poured the green gunk into a tankard and drank it down, washing it down with water and she ate the porridge. Every last little morsel. That included the boiled rhubarb leaves that Gwen had placed in the food purposely. After all, how was Rhiannon supposed to know that the boiled rhubarb leaves were extremely poisonous?

Gwen watched as Rhiannon ate the poisoned food. Rhubarb leaves were a perfect poison. Boiling them and allowing someone to eat them was a practically a foolproof way to kill someone. Of course very few people could still manage to fight off the poisoning. It was like having food poisoning. Of course Gwen had been told as a child by her own mother about the properties of rhubarb leaves. That was why they were removed when rhubarb was cooked. However Gwen couldn't be traced back to the leaves she'd placed in Rhiannon's food. After all, any cook could mess up with such a thing. Gwen smiled as Rhiannon placed the bowl back on the tray and smiled at her. Gwen almost felt a tiny drop of pity rise in her at the smile Rhiannon bestowed on her. But she pushed that drop away very quickly, by reminding herself exactly what kind of threat Rhiannon was to her.

"Thanks for the porridge Aunt Gwen. It tasted a little weird but that was the herbs Gaius put in, right?" Rhiannon asked. Her face genuinely lit up with happiness.

"That's right Rhiannon. Don't worry. You'll be feeling better soon. Remember to drink that whole jug of medicine." Gwen replied. She stood up and made to take the tray when Rhiannon asked her a question.

"Aunt Gwen? Do you think my mother and father are alright?" Rhiannon asked. Gwen turned around and looked at Rhiannon. She felt old memories flood into her mind unbidden. Memories of Merlin running around the castle, always doing too much at once. Memories of Morgana, planning how she would be able to irritate her guardian by wearing clothing that was only just appropriate.

"Yes I think they're both fine. I think they both miss you." Gwen replied. It was the first and only honest answer that she had ever given Rhiannon. Or that she ever would give Rhiannon. She left as she watched Rhiannon drink down another tankard of rhubarb leaves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elaine was sat reading in the castle garden. That was when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She saw Queen Guinevere walking towards her. Elaine stood quickly and curtsied. Gwen gave a half-smile.

"I was wondering whether you would like to accompany us on a walk today Lady Elaine?" Gwen asked. That was when Elaine noted that all the children were there. Even Galahad was stood next to Prince Dylan. Both boys look uncomfortable.

"I was about to go and check on Rhiannon your highness." Elaine said gently. Gwen just smiled fully.

"Well I just checked on her a few minutes ago. She was fast asleep. Why not come for a walk with us on this lovely day and check on Rhiannon later? I will be." Gwen said kindly. Elaine wasn't sure why, but something felt wrong with the situation. But none the less, she agreed to the walk. After all, no one refused the Queen of Camelot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt extraordinarily sick. She couldn't figure out why that was. She also felt a lot weaker. Her throat and mouth burned and her eyes ached. She rubbed at her eyes that were sore and painful and was taking large gulps of air. Her breathing was becoming difficult. Soon Rhiannon knew she was about to vomit. She grabbed the empty jug that had been filled with the green medicine that Gwen had given her, and she began to vomit violently. She felt her throat and mouth burning even more. Her eyes were watering and painful and soon Rhiannon placed the jug back on the side. She grasped the jug of water, trying to pour a glass. Her hands were shaking, and before Rhiannon could gain any control the water jug slipped from her hands and broke on the stone floor. She couldn't stop the shaking and soon she had no sense of what was happening to her. All she knew was that her whole body shook violently and she had no idea how to call for help. She couldn't even open her mouth as she convulsed on her bed. Soon she was no longer conscious.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Brianna came into the room with a pile of laudry.

"How are you feeling milady?" Brianna asked gently. She started putting away laundry. She knew that Rhiannon was not very happy today, and so she carried on chattering away, trying to cheer her up.

"I heard that the Queen took Prince Dylan and Galahad on a walk with her, when she took Princess Enid and Prince Bran. She even invited Lady Elaine along." Brianna stated. That was when Brianna noted that her mistress had not answered her. Brianna blinked, as she took note that there was a broken water jug on the floor next to Rhiannon's bed. She had been kept busy in the kitchen most of the day on the Queen's orders and had not seen her mistress. She walked round to the side of the bed, and noticed that Rhiannon was not moving. She took note of the vomit in the nearest available object, another jug, and then tried to shake Rhiannon awake.

"Milady? You need to wake up. Have you been sick?" Brianna tried gently. Rhiannon remained unmoving.

"Rhiannon?" Brianna said softly now. Still Rhiannon didn't move.

"Rhiannon?" Brianna tried a little louder. She tried giving Rhiannon a gentle shake. Nothing happened.

"RHIANNON!" Brianna yelled as she shook her mistress hard. Still Rhiannon didn't move. Brianna stared at the unconscious form of her dearest friend and started screaming.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lady Elaine was on her way to check on Rhiannon. After the walk she had taken with the Queen and the other children, they seemed to have arrived late and were eating dinner. Elaine had just gotten a moment to get away to go and see Rhiannon, when she heard a terrified girls scream come from the direction of Rhiannon's room. She ran towards the room and flung open the door to see Brianna screaming and shaking Rhiannon. Elaine could tell Rhiannon's state was not good, as the girl was limp and lifeless on her bed. Her lips were slightly parted as though she were having difficulty breathing and her skin was so white it was the colour of bone. Elaine ran over to Rhiannon's bedside, and shook Brianna gently. The girl stopped screaming and seemed to be trying to make sure she didn't start again.

"Brianna, listen to me. I need you to tell me what happened." Elaine said gently.

"Oh Lady Elaine, she wasn't moving, she wasn't even awake. I came in and I was talking to her, but she didn't answer me so I tried to wake her up and she wouldn't and..." Brianna didn't continue. Elaine could tell the young maidservant had no clue what had happened to Rhiannon. In fact the girl seemed traumatised.

"I need you to go and get Gaius, Brianna. Then you must go to the banquet hall and speak to the King. Tell him his ward has taken ill." Elaine said gently. She let go of Brianna who stood still for only a moment. Then the girl ran as if hell were chasing her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius was in the great hall. It had been the first time in years he had come to the hall. That was when Brianna, Rhiannon's maidservant, burst into the hall. Her face looked wild and frightened, and her actions spoke of the same emotions. She ran to Gaius quickly. The old man took note that Arthur stared with confusion at the young girl. He stood from his seat and walked over to where Gaius was sat himself. Arthur made it to Gaius before Brianna did, being closer to the old man, then the girl was.

"Gaius you have to come. Lady Rhiannon is very ill. She's not even awake." Brianna cried out fearfully. A look of fear crossed Arthur's face at that moment.

"What's wrong with Rhiannon?" He asked. Brianna had tears streaming down her face. She shook her head as the tears dripped onto the collar of her dress.

"I don't know Sire. I just went to check on her and she wasn't awake. I tried everything I could to wake her but she just..." Brianna didn't say another word. Both Arthur and Gaius left the hall, following Brianna. Gwen didn't speak a word. She kept her face expressionless. Inside, she understood perfectly what had happened. They had discovered Rhiannon too late to save her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Late that night, Gaius worked over what he had to go on. Rhiannon's vomit and the signs of her condition. The girl was in a coma. Gaius was frustrated. He felt that he couldn't allow anything to happen to Rhiannon. That was when he noticed pieces of undigested rhubarb and leaf in Rhiannon's vomit. Everything made sense to him then. Of course, who could possibly have given the girl rhubarb leaves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur sat by Rhiannon's bedside. The child looked as though she weren't living. The only sign of life that came from her was her much laboured breathing. Every so often she seemed to slip into convulsions even whilst unconscious. That was when Gaius arrived in the room.

"You haven't been gone long Gaius." Arthur said softly.

"I've been gone for three hours sire." Gaius replied. Arthur nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with Rhiannon?" Arthur asked softly. He saw Gaius nod from the corner of his eye.

"She has been poisoned. Rhubarb leaves." Gaius replied. Arthur turned his face to look at Gaius.

"Could this have been an accident?" Arthur asked.

"No Sire. The amount that I found in her vomit, not to mention the symptoms she is displaying point to someone purposely poisoning your ward. Someone who knew the properties of rhubarb leaves. If she wakes we can only hope that she remembers or knows how she ingested such a large amount of rhubarb leaves." Gaius said softly. Arthur's trembled as his feelings of grief took over. The very idea that Rhiannon may not wake up was too devastating.

"She will wake Gaius. She must. I could never face Merlin and Morgana knowing that their child was killed in my care. I care too much about her for her to die like this." Arthur uttered. Gaius placed a comforting old hand on the King's shoulder and the two stayed by Rhiannon's side.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a month and Rhiannon had not woken from her coma. Everyone feared that Rhiannon would die soon. Gaius had fluids poured down the child's throat so that she would live. The only person who seemed unaffected by all this was Gwen, who carried on as normal. Arthur attended his duties, but his heart wasn't in it really. Dylan and Galahad practised half-heartedly with their swords, or half-listened to their tutor. Enid moped in the nursery, tears streaming down her small cheeks. Lady Elaine did her best to try and comfort the smaller child. The whole castle had fallen into a pall of darkness. There was only one plus side to the situation. That was that Rhiannon's leg had healed nicely. She hadn't moved at all so her leg had healed up quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been nearly two months now. Dylan had been forbidden by his mother to go to Rhiannon's room. This particular night, he was wondering the halls, unable to sleep when he walked past Rhiannon's room. He decided he would go in. She had stopped convulsing two weeks into her coma, and had just lain there in complete stillness. Her breathing had become less laboured. Gaius had said these were signs of improvement. However, Dylan didn't think this was true. She looked like she was already dead. Dylan took hold of her hand and started speaking to her.

"I wish you'd wake up Rhia. We're all missing you so much." Dylan said gently.

"Why I didn't go anywhere." Dylan heard the whispered reply. His eyes widened and he looked down at Rhiannon. Her deep blue eyes were open and looking at him.

"What's wrong Dilly? I know I was feeling really sick. I don't really know what happened after that. I'm not even really sure what happened before that." Rhiannon asked softly. Dylan couldn't help but hug Rhiannon tightly.

"Father will tell you everything soon." Dylan replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'll admit that Rhubarb wasn't even in Europe until the sixteenth century, but seeing as there are tales of King Arthur set in the sixteenth century, I thought I could just about get away with it. And yes rhubarb leaves are actually poisonous. Especially in a large amount. Although it's rare for someone to slip into a coma and die it can happen so do NOT eat rhubarb leaves. The stalks are supposed to be safe but the leaves are NOT safe.

Anywho, thanks to all of you for reading. Please let me know what you think and I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	5. The Awful Truth

Okay here's the next chapter. Yeah I know Gwen is a treacherous bitch, but we all knew that was coming anyways. I mean she cheated on Arthur in the legend so why not now? I will explain a bit later as to why she's changed her whole personality. It may seem a bit childish but I take creative licence.

To my anonymous reviewer, SirLeonLivesOn, thanks for the review. I appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Four – The Awful Truth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was fourteen now. She wore a dress of bright, crimson red that glimmered in the candlelight of the castle, as she traipsed the corridors. Her long black hair was pinned up at the sides. Her long bangs hung by her face, covering her ears and giving her an ethereal quality as she made her way to the castle library. She came to the doors of the library and made to go inside when she heard Lancelot speaking.

"Are you sure that Enid and Bran are my children Gwen?" Rhiannon heard Lancelot say. Her blood froze. Her visions were beginning to make sense.

"Yes I'm sure. I hardly ever go to Arthur's bed. Only those times to protect them." Gwen replied.

"The King doesn't know?" Lancelot whispered.

"No and he must not know. If Arthur ever finds out, it would be treason Lancelot. He'd kill us both." Gwen stated. Rhiannon gasped before she could put a hand over her mouth. The door swung open and there Gwen and Lancelot stood.

"Rhiannon? What are you doing here?" Gwen hissed at her angrily.

"I just... came to find a book... to read." Rhiannon said fearfully.

"What did you hear?" Gwen asked. Rhiannon shook fearfully. Gwen took hold of her shoulders and shook her then.

"What. Did. You. Hear?" Gwen punctuated each word.

"Everything." Rhiannon shouted back. Gwen glared at the frightened girl venomously.

"You will not breathe a word Rhiannon. Or I swear to you, you won't see your parents ever again." Gwen hissed. Rhiannon glared at Gwen.

"I thought you were my mother's friend. I'm her child. Why do you hate me so much Aunt Gwen?" Rhiannon asked softly. Gwen glared.

"You're not a child. You're a monster. You're always where you shouldn't be. Always trying to take everything I have like a demon. Your mother was my friend. So was your father. Some friends! I was your mother's servant for years and she treated me like a slave. Your father and his magic almost got me killed a few times. Both abandoned this kingdom and my friendship for magic." Gwen hissed.

"No they didn't! Uncle Arthur told me they left because the King was going to execute them both! If anyone was betrayed it was Uncle Arthur! How could you do this Aunt Gwen? How could you? And you, Sir Lancelot, how could you betray your king? The man who treated you as an equal and you cuckolded his wife? You cheated on your own wife! How can you live with that knowledge, when Lady Elaine is so good and kind?" Rhiannon yelled.

"You speak of what you don't know!" Gwen yelled back at her. Rhiannon shook her head.

"You've yet to prove that to me." Rhiannon hissed.

"Get out of my sight." Gwen screeched angrily. Rhiannon ran as fast as she could, away from Gwen and her accusatory glare. Away from Lancelot and his saddened face. It was as though Gwen blamed Rhiannon for her own betrayal. Rhiannon wasn't sure if she could cope with taking the blame for such a thing. One thing Rhiannon knew was that her stranger dreams now made sense to her. She almost wished that they didn't.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the bank of a lake, a small wooden boat touched land. A red cloaked figure jumped out from the boat and helped a green cloaked figure hop out onto land. Both figures let their hoods fall, revealing Merlin and Morgana. Morgana looked towards Camelot with worry in her eyes. A bundle cradled in her arms.

"It's taken us just over two years in Avalon to get back here. But something just feels wrong." Morgana said softly. Merlin nodded, his face looked serious.

"Remember what I told you about Avalon Morgana. We've lived for two years, but time passes differently in Avalon. We may have only been gone a few weeks. Or we may have been gone for many years. There is no telling what is happening in Camelot now." Merlin told Morgana. Morgana nodded and looked sadly towards the direction of Camelot again before looking down at the bundle. A tiny little face poked out and gurgled up at Morgana.

"I just want to see my daughter Merlin. That's all I've prayed for since we started trying to leave Avalon." Morgana replied gently, as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Is Balinor alright?" Merlin asked. Morgana nodded. "He's fine. Maybe he's a little tired." Morgana replied. Merlin nodded and raised a hand towards the woods. He muttered a few words in the old language and a unicorn appeared. The same unicorn they had used to ride away from Camelot that night they'd left their daughter behind. Now they rode back with a son, not knowing what to expect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon walked along the halls gracefully. She tried not to think about what she had heard. She tried not to think about how she should tell her uncle, and Lady Elaine, everything. She wished she knew the right thing to do. She wished she knew what was best. There was only one person she could ask with an unbiased opinion, so it was with a heavy tread and hope in her heart, that she made her way to Gaius' chambers.

She knocked on the old man's door gently. She heard no answer after a few moments and felt worry creep up within her. She opened the door, and saw Gaius sat in a chair, and slumped on the table. His arms under his head as a pillow. Rhiannon stepped into Gaius' chambers and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Gaius and sighed with relief when she realised he was still breathing. That was when she heard a grumble from the old man in front of her.

"Rhiannon? What is it that brings you here today?" Gaius asked, as he looked up at her, his eyes bleary from sleep. Rhiannon looked down at the floor and then started to explain what she had been hearing and what her dreams had been telling her. She feared her dreams more than anything. Gaius listened seriously and contemplated what Rhiannon had just told him.

"We must tell the King. This isn't a mere case of an affair, there are children involved. May God help us. Gwen passed those children off as the King's. It is high treason, and something both of us could be hung for should we keep it quiet." Gaius stated. Rhiannon's eyes went wide.

"No child he wouldn't hang either of us. But it would be a terrible betrayal of a good man." Gaius added when he saw Rhiannon's wide eyes.

"But Aunt Gwen said if I told that I'd never see my parents again. She said she'd make sure of it." Rhiannon said softly. Gaius sighed and hugged the young girl.

"It's alright. I'll come with you to see Arthur. Gwen doesn't have the power to harm you. She's just trying to frighten you." Gaius said kindly. In his mind he was wondering what had how true that was since Rhiannon had been poisoned. The cook had been blamed. The poor woman had been fired and made to leave the castle, but Gaius had never believed that the cook had poisoned Rhiannon. Gaius also wondered what had happened to the sweet, shy maid that had served the royal family with honour and goodness so long ago.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair. She had become a different person from the servant girl who'd worked for Morgana. Many people had noticed that Gwen had changed since she had become the Queen of Camelot. Gwen didn't think she was very different. Many of the older servants remembered when she had been a servant, the maid of the Lady Morgana. How Gwen had shared a friendship with Rhiannon's mother. Then things had changed. Morgana had pushed her away and embraced magic instead. That was when Gwen knew magic was truly what the late King Uther had said it was. It was an evil that needed to be destroyed. Morgana had disappeared after the kingdom had been attacked by the Knights of Medhir. She'd missed Morgana then. She'd also grown closer to Arthur, deeming him a worthy replacement if she couldn't have Lancelot. She even thought she loved him for a while. Then Morgana came back, and to Gwen's surprise, Morgana still treated her as a friend. Gwen had wondered what had happened to Morgana's magic. She didn't have to wait long to find the answer, after walking in to Morgana's room to find things floating around by themselves, and fires lighting in grates without a glimmer of a spark. That had been angering. Gwen didn't want to see Morgana using magic. Then to her horror, she had discovered that Merlin was a sorcerer and that Arthur knew about it. As well as knowing about Morgana. That had been something that had angered Gwen further. Did everyone forget that her father had been killed because they thought he was in league with a dark sorcerer? Then there were two of her supposed friends that were practising magic, and the man she thought she loved who stood by and watched in amusement. That was when Gwen had gone to King Uther and told him all about Morgana and Merlin, and their magic. Uther had had the guards set on them, but Merlin and Morgana had escaped without a scratch. In fact the guards had never found them.

Gwen felt rage well up inside her when Arthur confessed to helping them escape. But she pretended that she was glad. She didn't want to lose Arthur. After all, she needed someone to love her. Because of her information, the King had approved when Arthur had asked him for permission to marry Gwen. The King knew Gwen wasn't going to be kind about magic. Dylan had been a few months old when Uther had died. Of course Gwen knew it would take a while for nations of magical inclinations, to discover that Uther was dead. Arthur made it a duty to grieve his father for a month, and then he rescinded the ban on magic. He had also warned that dark magic would not be tolerated.

Then the time came when Rhiannon was bought to the castle, and from the moment Gwen laid eyes on that tiny, delicate baby, with Merlin's eyes staring up at her so vividly, Gwen despised Rhiannon. She despised her with a passion. People wondered why Gwen hated the child so much. Gwen had heard the servants whispering in corners about her irrational hatred for 'a good, sweet-natured little girl' and they all asked why their Queen would hate the child of her friend. A friend she used to serve. That made Gwen furious. She was Queen now, but she had been a servant once, and looking at Rhiannon, made Gwen remember Morgana, who she had been a servant to.

Now Gwen knew that she had little time left. Rather than run to see her children for one last time, she was waiting for Lancelot to speak. He looked at her in horrified shock.

"I don't know who you are any more Gwen." Lancelot finally said. Gwen looked at her reflection.

"We have to run Lancelot. If we don't, we will both be killed. Rhiannon won't keep her mouth shut for long. She loves her precious Uncle Arthur far too much to be disloyal to him." Gwen stated coldly.

"You want us to run? What would we do Gwen? Where would we go? What about Enid and Bran? Would we take them with us or leave our children behind? What about my son, Galahad? And your son Dylan? Would we say goodbye to them? If so what would we say Gwen?" Lancelot asked sternly.

"We would take Enid and Bran with us. They're ours. Take Galahad if you choose. If I took Dylan, Arthur would hunt us to the ends of the earth to get Dylan back. He would never leave anyway. He loves his father and I have no real motherly bond with him. As for where we would go, we could go anywhere, as long as it's away from Camelot. Once we're gone, we'll be free to do what we wish." Gwen replied. Lancelot nodded his agreement.

"How will we get the children out of here without drawing suspicion? It's best for you to fetch them, and meet me in the armoury. From there we can go to the stables and take two horses. We can take the horses through the back gate and go through the woods. It'll be the safest place to hide." Lancelot said. Gwen nodded and stood from her seat. She seemed to be thinking to herself.

"I'll just go and fetch Enid first. She'll be in the gardens. She likes flowers. Then Bran will be with Dylan. It will give me a chance to say goodbye to him, if discreetly. What about Galahad?" Gwen asked. Lancelot ran his tongue over his lips.

"If I took him, it would kill Elaine. Despite many things Gwen, she's been a good wife. I can't take her only child from her. I must leave him here." Lancelot replied sadly. Gwen nodded and the lovers left the room to complete their tasks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Rhiannon walked along the corridor with Gaius, they passed the nursery. Rhiannon heard Enid playing inside and went into the nursery. Enid grinned up at her and stood, reaching her arms up. Rhiannon couldn't help hugging the little girl. Enid hugged Rhiannon tightly and then Bran began to cry. Gaius picked the toddler up.

"He seems warm. Too warm. After we have seen the king, we must take him back to my quarters, so I can make sure he is not unwell." Gaius added.

"Why isn't the nurse here to look after them?" Rhiannon asked. Gaius shook his head, not knowing the answer.

"Enid where is our nurse?" Rhiannon asked the girl softly. Enid still clung to Rhiannon tightly.

"Mother told her to go home today. I tried to tell mother that Bran is sick. But she won't listen to me. She told me we had to stay here but Bran is really hot and I'm scared Rhia!" Enid exclaimed tearfully.

"We need to take Enid with us too Gaius. We can't just leave her here all alone." Rhiannon said kindly. Enid, stared up at Gaius at this point and Gaius ushered the teenager and young child out of the nursery, and towards the throne room, carrying the sick four year old with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin could see the spires of the castle from over the trees. Morgana held on to him tightly, Balinor cradled in one arm. Both knew they would soon see their daughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt every fibre of her being fill with worry, the closer to the throne room she got. Gaius squeezed her shoulder gently with an old hand. He walked far slower than he ever had, and Rhiannon knew his age was telling on him. The pair walked up to the guards at the door and Gaius was the one to speak.

"We must speak to the King immediately. It's very important." Gaius stated firmly. The guard stepped aside and opened the doors. Arthur sat at the round table. His head was bowed over paperwork. His flaxen blond hair shone in the light of the room. Rhiannon could feel herself shaking.

"Daddy!" Enid exclaimed loudly. Arthur's head shot up and a smile graced his lips and he held his arms out for Enid as she rushed into his arms. He hugged her tightly and then let her go.

"Where's your nurse Enid?" Arthur asked. Enid was about to answer when Rhiannon, being braver then she thought she would be, laid a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Uncle Arthur there is something I must speak to you about. It's very important and it can't wait." Rhiannon said softly. Arthur looked into Rhiannon's eyes. Her eyes always reminded him of Merlin's eyes. Even the emotions that came through so clearly showed in exactly the same way that Merlin's emotions presented themselves. He knew that saddened, kicked puppy look that he was receiving from Rhiannon now. He knew that whatever Rhiannon had to tell him, would hurt him deeply. Her eyes were teary and wide as she seemed to be for Arthur's forgiveness before she even spoke.

"Milady, your maidservant is here." One of the guards stated. Rhiannon nodded and the guard let Brianna in. The fourteen year old maidservant was dressed in a humble blue peasant dress with white, long sleeves. She curtsied before the King and looked at Rhiannon kindly.

"I'm sorry Milady, but your tutor has been looking for you. He won't start Prince Dylan and Galahad's lessons unless you're present." Brianna stated properly. Rhiannon smiled gently. "Brianna, can you please take Princess Enid and Prince Bran into the next room please. There is something I must discuss with my guardian." Rhiannon replied gently. Brianna nodded and took Bran from Gaius. Her eyes widened.

"He's very warm sir." She told Gaius softly. Gaius nodded.

"It might be better for you to take both Princess Enid and Prince Bran to my quarters so that I can examine Prince Bran. I will be along shortly." Gaius replied. Brianna looked at Rhiannon. Although the pair were the best of friends, Brianna knew she was still a servant and at least in front of the King and court she kept up appearances. Rhiannon nodded and Brianna took the children from the room.

Arthur looked at Rhiannon when the door had closed. Rhiannon felt fear build within her as she looked at Arthur. He'd been as good as a father to her and now she would have to give him news that would devastate him.

"Uncle Arthur, you know I have the power of the seer." Rhiannon started. Arthur nodded.

"I've been having dreams. Not just recently but since before Enid was born. Dreams that have been corroborated by conversations I have overheard." Rhiannon added. She didn't know what else to say. She looked to Gaius pleadingly.

"Sire, the Queen has committed an act of treason with Sir Lancelot." Gaius finished. Arthur's eyes widened in complete disbelief and shock.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen rushed towards the nursery after finding no trace of Enid or Bran around the castle. She went into the nursery only to find it completely empty.

"_The nurse should be here."_ Gwen thought angrily. Then she remembered telling the woman to go home that morning. After all, she hadn't wanted anyone to go running to Arthur as soon as she came to find the children and take them from the castle. She bit her lip to stop herself screaming out loud. That was when she saw a maid pass the nursery. She stopped the young woman.

"Where are my children?" Gwen said sharply. "Prince Dylan is with his tutor your Highness. Princess Enid was with the Lady Rhiannon and Gaius. Gaius was carrying Prince Bran. Princess Enid said that the young Prince was sick." The maid replied. Gwen wanted to scream in frustration.

"Where did they head off to?" Gwen hissed out. The maid jumped in fright as she answered quickly.

"Towards the throne room your Highness." The maid said. Gwen headed away from the terrified woman in anger. The maid ran off, not really wanting to know why the Queen seemed to be in such a foul mood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sir Leon, one of Arthur's most trust Knights, was patrolling the town, when he saw a white unicorn ride into Camelot. On the Unicorn, he saw two faces he hadn't seen for many years. Merlin and Morgana. He gave them a smile as they stopped in their tracks.

"Milady Morgana? Merlin?" Leon greeted fondly.

"How are you Sir Leon?" Morgana asked kindly.

"We've all been well Milady. Your daughter looks more like you every day." Leon replied.

"How long have we been gone?" Merlin asked.

"Just over fourteen years Merlin." Leon replied. Both Merlin and Morgana looked shocked and saddened. They realised exactly how much of their daughter's life they had missed.

"We're going to head to the castle Leon. We'll see you soon." Merlin stated. Leon nodded and Merlin and Morgana hurried onwards. Leon couldn't help smiling. After all, it wasn't every day you saw two old friends ride into Camelot on a unicorn.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked at Gaius and Rhiannon in something akin to complete misrecognition.

"I'm sorry Uncle Arthur. I'm so sorry." Rhiannon pleaded. She wanted him to say something. Even if it was just to yell at her. Arthur shook his head.

"Tell me about the conversations you've been hearing. When they were, who was speaking and what they said." Arthur said quietly. Rhiannon nodded and told him everything she knew. From the age of six she had started hearing these conversations. Just before her seventh birthday when he'd returned. She told him of what she had heard Lancelot and Gwen saying. She told him how she hadn't understood what was really happening at the time, and her dreams had reflected that, by being fragmented and disembodied at first. She explained what her dreams had shown her and how she had had visions after being in contact with Enid and Bran. Arthur listened to Rhiannon with disbelief. He was shaking his head as though trying to deny what his young ward told him, but Arthur knew Rhiannon was not a liar. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders as she looked down at the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. Arthur knew the girl hadn't wanted to be the one to tell him this. He stood from his seat and pulled the teenager into his arms. He felt Rhiannon hug him back tightly, and felt the dampness of her tears soak into the fabric of his shirt. He looked at Gaius and nodded. Gaius pulled the sobbing teenager into his old arms, and she leaned her head on his shoulder like a child that needs consolation from a grandparent.

Arthur Pendragon left the hall and grabbed hold of Sir Percival, who happened to be the first knight he saw.

"Take some guards and find Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot Du Lac. They are to be arrested for high treason to the crown." Arthur stated. Sir Percival nodded in shock and ran off to do as he was bidden. Arthur bit his lip and walked back into the room. He saw that Gaius had managed to get Rhiannon to sit down.

"Sire forgive me for asking but what do you intend for the children?" Gaius asked softly.

"I'll let their mother decide what happens to them." Arthur replied softly. Rhiannon looked at both men and she felt a chill go through her spine. She stood up and touched the chair that Gwen normally sat in on occasions that called for it. Suddenly she got a flash of an image. Gwen and Lancelot were saddling horses. That was when she ran off yelling one word to Arthur and Gaius as she disappeared.

"Stables."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen and Lancelot were in the stables saddling their horses. Both seemed downcast.

"There isn't another way. She must have done it on purpose. That evil little brat." Gwen hissed.

"We can't dwell on her now Gwen. We have to leave. I'll try and sneak back when it's quiet and get the children." Lancelot said trying to calm Gwen. That was when Rhiannon arrived in the stables. Her black hair hanging down her back, her blue eyes staring at them. Gwen shook with rage. For the first time in her life she actually wanted to pick up a weapon and murder someone. That someone was Rhiannon.

"Aunt Gwen you need to stop this. You both did wrong. You couldn't expect me to just keep quiet." Rhiannon said softly.

"Don't call me your Aunt you demonic little brat." Gwen snarled. She looked into wide eyes of her husband's ward and felt even more hate well up within her.

"Everything bad that's happened is your fault Rhiannon. Nothing bad happened until you were bought to me. Magic is a curse that you bought into my life even more than your parents. I hope you die slowly." Gwen snarled, as she ran forward. She grabbed Rhiannon's throat and Rhiannon felt her squeezing down, blocking out the air. Rhiannon felt herself weakening, and she was sliding to the ground. Gwen's hands never stopped trying to choke the life out of her.

"Aunt Gwen... stop... please..." Rhiannon gasped out. She was trying to pull Gwen's arms away from her, trying to prise the hands from her throat. She started seeing black spots, running across her vision. The spots got larger as she found Gwen didn't stop, or loosen her hold. The woman meant to throttle Rhiannon like a wild animal. Even animals received more mercy. Rhiannon was lying on the ground now as she felt her throat being crushed. Her mouth was opening and closing like a landed fish trying to get air into her lungs.

In that instant everything happened so speedily that Lancelot didn't have time to blink. Before he could try and stop Gwen, she'd been thrown into the stable wall. He looked to see a hand outstretched and followed it to the body of the one and only Merlin. Morgana stood beside him holding a baby. Both of the looked angry. Morgana ran over to Rhiannon. "Rhiannon?" Morgana asked gently. The girl coughed and Morgana almost sobbed with relief. Merlin still glared.

"How could you do this Gwen? We trusted you to take care of our child?" Merlin said sadly. Morgana stood up and handed the baby to Merlin and before anyone could blink she'd pulled Gwen to her feet. Then promptly slapped her so hard she fell down again. Rhiannon managed to sit up and looked at Merlin and Morgana in awe. That was when Arthur arrived with the palace guards, along with a few Knights. Lancelot and Gwen had no choice but to surrender. Arthur was shocked to see Merlin and Morgana standing there. As the guards led Lancelot and Gwen away, the group stared at each other all wanting an explanation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter shall continue. No more time skips. At least not for now. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	6. An Unbelievable Kindness

Okay here's the next chapter of The Daughter. I'm glad people are enjoying this fic so far. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter too.

To my anonymous reviewer, Arthur beats my heart 3, thanks loads for your review. I know Gwen seems harsh, but of course she's just the bad person in my fic. I'm sorry I know she always seems so sweet and nice, but that's actually what I hate about her as a character. She has no dark side. So I thought I'd give her one. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, iadoreprinceprat, I'm glad you liked the humour in chapter three. Thanks loads for the reviews. I'm also glad you liked the inclusion of Elaine and Galahad. As for Dylan and Rhiannon getting together? Well that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it? Read on to find out. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, SirLeonLivesOn, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm happy you like baby Balinor (grins) I hope you enjoy this chappie too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Five – An Unbelievable Kindness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon stared at her parents as she sat with her Uncle Arthur, Gaius and Lady Elaine. Gwen and Lancelot were also sat in the room, but there was a heavy atmosphere around the pair. The children were not in the room, except for baby Balinor, who Rhiannon was holding in her arms. Morgana had stated that Rhiannon had every right to bond with her little brother. Rhiannon looked down at the tiny baby. He looked up at her with curly black hair and beautiful blue/grey eyes that he'd obviously inherited from their mother. Morgana was stood in front of Gwen, glaring hatefully.

"How could you try to kill my daughter Gwen? We were friends! We've been like sisters for years and you hate my child?" Morgana yelled angrily. Merlin didn't say a word, just looked at Gwen and Lancelot with disappointment all over his face. Gaius was checking Rhiannon's throat and trying to estimate any damage.

"You're a witch Morgana. Hardly capable of having a friend like me. My father was murdered for sorcery and you and Merlin ran around using your magic freely without thinking about the consequences. You had _Arthur_ to protect you. Who did my father have to protect him?" Gwen hissed.

"I gave him the key to escape Gwen! I wanted to see him free and unharmed!" Morgana yelled.

"That's enough." Arthur stated seriously. He looked at Gwen and Lancelot. His eyes showed the betrayal that he felt. Elaine sat next to Rhiannon, her eyes filled with pain and unshed tears.

"You two committed treason and adultery. You, Lancelot, have a wife, and you were my friend, yet you felt the need to cuckold my wife and create two children in the process." Arthur said soberly. Lancelot looked at Elaine sadly, his face filled with shame. Arthur turned to Guinevere.

"You, my queen, my wife, the mother of my son. How could you do this Gwen? I never treated you badly did I? What could I have done to deserve your betrayal, with one of my knights?" Arthur asked. Gwen glared.

"You supported magic Arthur. You thought that their well being was more important than mine. Rhiannon's happiness was more important than Dylan's. They were always more important to you." Gwen hissed hatefully. Arthur sighed, not wanting to dignify Gwen's pure hate with a response.

"You were the one to poison Rhiannon when she was twelve weren't you Gwen." Gaius asked sadly.

"Why waste a perfect opportunity?" Gwen replied. Rhiannon stared at Gwen in horror.

"The porridge you gave me, with the rhubarb in it? The jug of water with the leaves? They were poisonous?" Rhiannon asked. Her eyes wide and frightened. She handed Balinor to Gaius and stood to look at Gwen properly.

"I always hated you. The one chance I had to be rid of you, I took, that's not something unusual." Gwen said angrily.

"I trusted you. How could you want me dead so badly?" Rhiannon asked tearfully. Gwen trembled as she looked into those blue eyes. They were wide and innocent, everything that she believed Rhiannon wasn't.

"You are the bane of my existence. If you were in my position you would do the same thing." Gwen replied. Rhiannon shook her head and ran out of the room. She didn't listen to the voices that called after her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon stood on the battlements of the castle. The wind whipped through her long, dark hair, as she tried to stop herself from crying. She felt as though something had pulled her apart from the inside. Yet she couldn't find it within herself to hate Gwen.

"Rhia?" Rhiannon turned to see Dylan. As soon as he saw the tears on her face, he was next to her in moments. Rhiannon couldn't help hugging Dylan back as he embraced her gently.

"I knew you'd be up here. I heard them talking." Dylan said softly.

"I'm sorry Dilly. It's my fault that your mother is going to be on trial." Rhiannon said softly. Dylan just hugged Rhiannon more tightly.

"This isn't your fault Rhiannon. My mother made her own bed and now she has to lie in it. That's the way things work. I heard your parents are back. I didn't get to see them." Dylan quipped. Rhiannon couldn't help but grace Dylan with a smile.

"Thanks Dilly." Rhiannon said softly.

"For what?" Dylan asked.

"For being here." Rhiannon replied. Dylan shrugged, a grin plastered on his face.

"It's not a problem Rhia. I'm always here if you want to talk to me." Dylan said. The pair left the battlements and went back to the great hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur took a deep breath as he heard Elaine stand up and walk over to Lancelot.

"Was I a bad wife to you Lancelot?" Elaine asked sadly.

"No Elaine. I just loved her first." Lancelot replied softly. Elaine shook her head as tears fell from her green eyes and slid down her cheeks. She couldn't look at Lancelot and she left the room. Morgana and Merlin were almost desperate to go and find Rhiannon, but Gaius had assured them that Rhiannon just needed to let out her anxieties. They saw the hall doors open and Rhiannon came in with Dylan.

"What about your children Gwen? Enid and Bran, the children you passed off as my own? What will you do with them now Guinevere?" Arthur asked sadly.

"I'd rather die than let them stay here." Gwen hissed.

"Well that's my decision to make Gwen. They were raised as my children. They only know me as a father and I won't hate them for what you've done. How long have you known they were yours Lancelot?" Arthur asked coldly. Lancelot stared back at Arthur, not sure how to answer.

"Answer me Lancelot!" Arthur shouted. His voice boomed around the great hall.

"I only learned they were my children today Sire." Lancelot replied. Arthur placed his left hand against his forehead, his fingertips digging in, trying to relieve the pressure building up in his mind.

"I have no choice but to hold a trial for both of you. The Knights of the Round Table and I will be your judges. Until then, you will stay in the dungeons. You will be in separate cells." Arthur said softly. He called for some guards, and they took the two prisoners away. Arthur waited until they were gone, before he collapsed into his own chair. Rhiannon and Dylan ran over to his side.

"I'm alright." He said softly. Both teens looked down at the ground sadly.

"So you're Dylan?" Dylan looked at the female who had spoken and was positive that this was the Lady Morgana, Rhiannon's mother.  
"Yes Milady." He replied softly. The woman smiled kindly at him. Dylan's eyes shifted to the strange male in the room. When he looked into the stranger's eyes, he knew this was Merlin. Only Rhiannon had eyes that colour, and Dylan had been told that Rhiannon had her father's eyes.

"You're Merlin and Morgana? Rhiannon's mother and father?" Dylan asked quietly.

"Yes we are." The woman replied. Dylan nodded. Rhiannon looked at them both, wondering exactly when she would get to speak with them alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Rhiannon sat in her room, waiting for something. She wasn't sure what but she knew something important was about to happen. Brianna was sat with her. Her parents were helping Gaius to bring down Bran's temperature. Apparently Bran had a fever. Rhiannon hoped that he would be alright. That was when there was a knock on the door. Brianna went to answer it and Rhiannon heard the voice of her mother.

"It's alright Brianna." Rhiannon said softly. Brianna moved aside, and Rhiannon's parents made their way into the room. Rhiannon looked at Brianna with a nervous smile.

"You can go home Brianna. I'll see you tomorrow. Go and get some rest. You earned it today." Rhiannon said kindly. Brianna nodded and curtsied to Merlin and Morgana before she left, bidding Rhiannon a good night.

Rhiannon looked at her parents, wanting to say so much to them, and yet nothing at all. Her mother looked at her with such love and kindness that Rhiannon knew this woman wouldn't hurt her.

"I know we missed a lot Rhiannon. Can you ever forgive us?" Morgana asked. Rhiannon nodded.

"I know that it wasn't your fault. I just wish that you'd been here." Rhiannon replied. Morgana moved forward and pulled her daughter into a hug. Rhiannon felt Merlin's hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you tell us about it all Rhiannon?" Merlin asked gently. Rhiannon couldn't help but smile as she told her parents everything, from her first memory up until this very moment, not leaving out a single detail.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan walked down to the dungeons. He knew the way, even though he wasn't supposed to go down to them. He was fifteen years old, and he would soon have to witness a trial to determine his mother's treachery to the crown. He knew that his mother had tried to kill Rhiannon. He wanted to hate her. In fact he couldn't find it within him to forgive his mother. However he couldn't seem to hate her. All he'd ever wanted was for his mother to treat him as she treated his brother and sister. He found the cell he was looking for. His mother sat on the ground glaring at the walls angrily. The cell door was made with bars so that anyone could see into it.

"Mother?" He called to her gently. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing down here Dylan? You shouldn't be here." His mother stated. Her voice didn't hold its usual coldness.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to ask you a question." Dylan replied.

"What question?" His mother asked.

"Why did you never love me? Was I not good enough?" Dylan asked sadly. His mother looked at him curiously. Her face had the look of confusion upon it.

"I always loved you Dylan. I guess we just never saw eye to eye. I should have shown that I loved you more. I've not been a good mother to you." His mother replied. For once Dylan could honestly say that he could see honesty in his mother's eyes.

"I wish you had mother. I would've done so much for you to just show you loved me sometimes." Dylan said softly. He turned to leave.

"Dylan?" Dylan turned at his mother's call.

"I'm sorry." His mother said softly.

"So am I Mother. More then you'll ever know." Dylan replied. He left the dungeons then, not looking back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Rhiannon's vision came true. The trial started just as she had envisioned it. Everyone was dressed in black. Her parents stood either side of her, with a hand on each of her shoulders. The evidence was presented and soon it was time for the verdict. The verdict was of course guilty. Arthur didn't have to say any punishment. Everyone knew the punishment for treason was death. Lancelot would be beheaded, and Gwen would burn at the stake. They were led away back to the dungeons and Rhiannon felt a terribly foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was sat with her parents later that evening. She looked at them as she thought to herself.

"Mother? Father? I need to ask you something." Rhiannon said softly. Her parents both looked at her.

"Do you think that it's the right thing to execute Gwen and Lancelot?" Rhiannon asked. Merlin looked at his daughter seriously.

"It's not up to us to decide that Rhiannon. Sometimes people have to do certain things to keep order in a kingdom. Camelot is no different from other kingdoms. Arthur has to execute Gwen and Lancelot. If he doesn't he'll be seen as a weak King, who let his wife get away with having an affair behind his back. Lancelot is also a knight. His betrayal is just as bad. He swore allegiance to Arthur, but he turned his back on that oath to have an affair with Arthur's queen. It's not that Arthur really wants to execute them. But he doesn't have much of a choice." Merlin replied. Rhiannon looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement. Rhiannon didn't ask any more questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot was sat in his cell. He looked out of the window, almost glad to see the moon. He knew when the sun rose he would be beheaded. He heard keys turn in the lock of his cell and got to his feet quickly. He was shocked by what he saw.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen sat in her cell staring at the walls. She heard the men outside gathering wood for the pyre. She knew she would suffer tomorrow when they tied her to the stake. Tears escaped from under her eyelids and streaked down her cheeks. That was when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Lancelot standing there, and she stared in wonder as their saviour turned the key in her cell door lock.

"Rhiannon?" Gwen asked softly. Her shock shone through her eyes.

"Yes Guinevere?" Rhiannon quipped.  
"What are you doing?" Gwen questioned again.

"What my Uncle Arthur cannot do. If he was to let you go free then he would look weak and Camelot would be destroyed by enemies raining down upon the kingdom. If you escape he's a strong king but you got away. As long as you leave Enid and Bran here there's no reason for him to chase after you. In the eyes of the kingdom Enid and Bran are his children and he'll look after them. But you'll both be alive." Rhiannon replied gently.

"I don't understand why you would allow me to go free. After everything I've done to you, you're the one that's here unlocking my chains." Gwen stated.

"I always wanted you to love me Aunt Gwen. You always hated me but all I ever wanted was for you to love me. I wanted you to sit me on your lap and brush my hair and tell me stories about my parents like Uncle Arthur did. But you never could. You always hated me too much. That doesn't mean I want you dead. Even though you poisoned me, I can't find it in myself to hate you." Rhiannon replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon watched as Gwen and Lancelot rode away from Camelot through the woods. She knew that now they'd had the chance to face what they had done that they might become better people. But at any rate she couldn't live with herself if she watched her Uncle have to kill a man who'd been one of his dearest friends, and the woman that he had loved for so long. Rhiannon was sure that somewhere deep within, Arthur still loved Gwen. At least she could give her Uncle a clear conscience.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you liked this chapter. Do R&R and tell me what you thought. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience people.


	7. The Court of Swords

Okay all, here is the next chapter of The Daughter, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm so glad you all responded so positively to the last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves lists. I really appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Six – The Court of Swords.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had now been two years since Lancelot and Guinevere had disappeared into the night. Rhiannon was sixteen years old. Prince Dylan was seventeen and Galahad was eighteen. Enid was nine and Bran was six. Baby Balinor flourished under the love and care of his older sister, his mother, and little Enid and Lady Elaine. Merlin was Camelot's High Sorcerer, and Arthur's chief advisor. Morgana and Elaine were still great friends. However this particular day was not a day for just Camelot. Arthur wasn't just Camelot's King. He was, in fact, the High King of Albion. It was just as the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah, had predicted. Today was a celebration to bring together all the kingdoms. Of course everyone was forced to dress up for the occasion. Rhiannon wore a long flowing gown of cherry blossom pink, which was trimmed with a darker pink. Cherry blossoms had been threaded through her hair, which had been half piled on top of her head in a long braid. The other half hung down her back, and her long bangs, fell past her ears, still giving her the ethereal quality of an elf. Morgana stood beside her, dressed in a gown of emerald green, with her cloak draped across her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up, except for a few stray curls that framed her face. Lady Elaine was also dressed in a rich gown of cream. Her hair was in a long French braid. Young Enid was dressed in a pretty dress of honey yellow. Her hair was left down, as a mark of her childhood, but a crown of pink roses had been weaved around her head like a halo. Brianna wore her finest peasant dress that was a brilliant red. The colours of Camelot's court. Merlin wore his red cloak over a royal blue tunic and black breeches, and boots. Arthur was dressed in a blood red tunic, and a blood red cloak. He also wore black breeches and boots. The crown was sat on his head. Galahad was dressed in the formal wear of the knights of Camelot. He and Dylan had both already been initiated as Knights. Dylan however wore much the same thing his father wore. However he did not wear a crown. He was not yet the crowned Prince. He had to wait until he was at least eighteen to become crowned Prince. The usual age was twenty one. Dylan also wore a dark brown jacket, very like the jacket his own father had worn as a young man. Of course, little Bran was dressed in the colours of Camelot, and little Balinor wore an outfit of emerald green, and was also wearing a red jacket. He was held by his mother.

There were several kingdoms in Albion. Camelot was one kingdom. They had recently made peace with Kernow, in the north, and the leaders of Gwent, Powys and Siluria were also gathering on this day. Each King bought their heir with them, as well as a champion that may be taken as a Knight of Camelot. King Mark of Kernow had bought his son and champion Tristan. King Gorfyddyd bought his nineteen year old son Cuneglas and his seventeen year old daughter Ceinwyn. His champion was a man named Bedwyr. King Gundleus of Siluria bought his wife Ladwys with him, and his son, who was the same age as Princess Enid. The boy's name was Gundleoun. He had also bought two warriors with him. One was a great large man called Bors, the other was a snakelike twenty-five year old man called Sigmund. Last but not least, Tewdric of Gwent had bought his own nine year old son, Meurig. His champion was a blond haired young man that everyone called Gawain.

Arthur greeted all the Kings well, and showed his own kindness to each child and good tidings for each teenager. Ceinwyn stared at Galahad for every moment she was in his company, and both Dylan and Rhiannon shared conspiratorial looks as they noted that Galahad had taken a shine to Ceinwyn as well. The next day was to be a day of the High Council. The Kings gathered and spoke, and compromised over any differences and quarrels. Today was a day for celebration. There was to be a sword fight today for the entertainment of the royals who were visiting. Rhiannon had never been particularly fond of hunting, but she was always happy to watch a good sword fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day everyone gathered at the sword arena of Camelot. Dylan had entered the competition along with Galahad. Tristan of Kernow, Bedwyr of Powys, Bors and Sigmund of Siluria and Gawain of Gwent had also entered. Arthur, as the King didn't enter, but he was happy to watch Dylan compete. Rhiannon had told Dylan and Galahad that she would not give them a favour. She didn't think anyone should be competing in her name. But she did hug both boys and wish them luck. They grinned at her and she went to take her place in the royal dais. Of course she sat next to her mother and Arthur. Her father stood behind her, as the King's Advisor usually did in these situations. Gaius was even sat down next to Morgana. Elaine was sat next to Bran and Enid, who were sat on Arthur's other side. They all waited for the sword fights to begin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan and Galahad didn't have the chance to talk after Rhiannon left before Sigmund of Siluria came towards them. He smirked at them as though he knew a secret they didn't know. "That your woman? The two of you share her?" Sigmund asked. Galahad frowned and Dylan glared fiercely. "She's not a kept woman. She was my father's ward and the daughter of the High Sorcerer of Camelot." Dylan hissed. "The offspring of a low born druid and a high born whore." Sigmund stated nastily. Dylan growled angrily. "You have no right to talk about her like that!" Dylan exclaimed. "I can tell you one thing. Girls like her are only good for one thing." Sigmund stated. Dylan's face went red with rage before he made to launch at Sigmund. Galahad held him back. "Don't your highness. He's not worth it." Galahad said softly. Dylan calmed down then looked at Sigmund. "I'll see you in the arena you worm." Dylan stated before he stalked off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The matches were a fantastic feat to watch. Everyone had gasped in awe as Dylan had come up against Tristan of Kernow. He had just barely won. Tristan of Kernow was a hard fighter and a hard man to beat, and at the end of the match both men shook hands and the last match was between Dylan and Sigmund.

Dylan faced Sigmund, his sword gleaming in the sunset light. Sigmund smirked at Dylan. "I'll win and I'll take that little witch as a prize. I can definitely promise to show her her place." Sigmund hissed at Dylan. Dylan remained amazingly calm. "I'll make you eat your words you bastard." Dylan hissed back. His voice was calm. That was when Sigmund swung. His sword whizzed through the air and Dylan blocked with amazing speed. The crowd cheered for the start of the fight.

Dylan swung upwards, pushing Sigmund's sword back, and then dropped to a crouch when Sigmund swung for him again. Before Sigmund could regain his footing, Dylan knocked his sword from his hand, and had his own sword point at Sigmund's throat. This was not a match for submission. Dylan had his sword at Sigmund's throat. His own sword was far from him. Dylan had won the small tournament.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night there was a feast, and of course Dylan was the honoured guest. Of course he was to escort Rhiannon to the feast, as was customary. After all she had been Arthur's ward for years, and now she was still the daughter of the Lady Morgana and the High Sorcerer Merlin. Dylan smirked at the glare on Sigmund's face. "You don't like him at all do you Dilly?" Rhiannon questioned, though she already knew the answer. "No I don't. That bastard spoke badly about you. I won't let anyone speak badly about you." Dylan replied proudly. Rhiannon couldn't help smiling up at Dylan. "Thanks Dylan." Rhiannon said softly. A light blush played across her cheeks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sigmund watched from a corner furiously, as praise was lavished upon Dylan, and the girl, Rhiannon stood by his side. He wanted to pay back Dylan for his win over him, and would settle for nothing less then what would hurt him the most.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon smiled fondly at her parents, as her father was absolutely drunk, and her mother was trying to get him to calm down. However Rhiannon didn't need to worry. She knew her father was a happy drunk. She decided to retire early and check on Enid, Bran and Balinor before she went to her bedchambers. She knew Brianna would be waiting for her in her room. She headed to the nursery, and saw Bran and Balinor were fast asleep in their beds. The nurse kept guard over them and gave her a friendly smile as she tucked the children in and kissed them both on the forehead.

"How is the feast going Milady?" The nurse asked kindly. Rhiannon smiled at the woman. "It seems to be going well Clarissa, but I'm retiring. Goodnight." Rhiannon said softly. Clarissa smiled. "Goodnight Milady." Clarissa replied. Rhiannon left the room and walked down the hall. She walked past one of the many dark corners of the castle, and was yanked to the side. Rhiannon made to scream but felt a rough hand over her mouth. Her screams were muffled, as she saw who had grabbed hold of her in such a rude way. It was Sigmund of Siluria.

"Your little protector shouldn't have been so quick to anger me today. Of course I promised him I'd show you your place and I will. A low born woman's place is warming a high born man's bed." He hissed. "What gives you the right to make that sort of decision? Let go of me!" Rhiannon yelled. Sigmund punched her then, twice. Once in her eye and once across her mouth. Rhiannon tasted her own blood, as her lips split. She made to scream again, when Sigmund put his mouth over hers, and pinned her to the wall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius was an old man. He'd decided to retire from the feast and was heading to his own chambers when he heard a muffled sound. He knew one of the dark corners of the castle was in his path. He peered around and saw Sigmund of Siluria attacking a young woman. Then he realised the young woman was Rhiannon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon tried to kick at Sigmund as he tore at her dress. Her mouth was still covered by his and she couldn't breathe. She struggled but it seemed to be no good. That was when she heard the angry but familiar voice of Gaius. "Let go of the Lady Rhiannon this instant." It seemed to have shocked Sigmund enough for Rhiannon to have a small piece of freedom. She used magic to propel Sigmund into the wall and moved to the side, then pulled a knife that she had hidden in her dress. Sigmund growled low in his throat as he saw the girl holding a knife. "Do you know how to use that you low born bitch?" Sigmund hissed. He made to grab hold of Rhiannon's wrist, but she twisted out of his grasp and slashed at Sigmund's face. He screamed in pain and Rhiannon took hold of Gaius' hand and dragged him away as fast as she could.

Once they were at Gaius' chambers Rhiannon started sobbing as she went to curl up in the room that had once belonged to her father. She was too frightened to go back and travel the corridors by herself. Gaius took a few deep breaths and then went to fetch Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had a bad feeling in her gut as she looked around. She saw Dylan and Galahad talking about something. "Can you two go and see if Rhiannon is alright for me?" Morgana asked gently. The two boys nodded and ran off to do as Morgana asked. Something told her that Rhiannon was in trouble. However she left the hall to go and see if Balinor was alright as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius had only gotten to the end of the corridor when he ran into Galahad and Dylan. "We were looking for Rhiannon but she's not in her chambers." Galahad stated. Gaius nodded. "She's in my chambers. She's had a bit of a fright." Gaius said sadly. "What do you mean Gaius?" Dylan asked. "That's for her to tell you, your highness." Gaius replied. Dylan ran towards Gaius' chambers to check on Rhiannon, leaving Galahad and Gaius alone. "Can you go and fetch Lady Morgana and Lord Merlin, Galahad?" Gaius asked. Galahad nodded and left Gaius, who felt extremely old.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon heard the door open and rushing footsteps. She saw the door thrust open and screamed, until she realised it was Dylan. Dylan looked at his oldest friend in horror. Her bodice and skirt were torn horribly, and she had a black eye, and a split lip. She was terrified. Then she started crying as she threw herself into Dylan's arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana saw Galahad running along the corridor and stopped him. "Milady Morgana, Gaius asked me to fetch you and Lord Merlin. It's to do with Rhiannon." Galahad stated. Morgana nodded and told Galahad to inform Arthur as well before she rushed along the corridor towards Gaius' chambers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'll kill that bastard son of a Saxon whore!" Dylan cursed as foully as he knew how to when Rhiannon had told him what had happened. Gaius was gently cleaning her split lip and pressed a cool cloth to her eye. Rhiannon sat silently and trembling when Morgana burst into the room. She looked at her daughter and then the look on her face became furious. "Who did this Rhiannon?" Morgana asked. "It was the bastard Sigmund of Siluria." Dylan answered for her. Morgana clenched her fists angrily. "I'll kill that miserable little rat." Morgana hissed.

"What has happened here?" The room's occupants looked at the open door where Arthur, Merlin and Galahad stood. Merlin was extremely sober now. Of course, once Rhiannon had explained everything, Arthur and Merlin were furious, as well as Galahad. "There isn't anything we can do until morning." Arthur said sadly. His anger was an inferno to the people in his vicinity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Arthur had the High Council convened. This was where he had decided to make his quarrel known. He glared angrily as he called the court to order. Many of the kings were surprised by Arthur's intense rage and the rage of his High Sorcerer. "I will place the first piece of business today." Arthur stated. The other kings waited curiously for the High King of Albion to speak. "Last night my former ward, and the daughter of my High Sorcerer Merlin, was attacked by Sigmund of Siluria." Arthur stated. The kings all started to deny such a thing. Gundleus looked at Sigmund. "Is this true?" Gundleus asked. "On my oath as a lord of Siluria, it's a lie." Sigmund replied. Dylan stood up from his own seat, when Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "Send Rhiannon in." Arthur said softly. Galahad opened the door and Rhiannon came in. She was wearing a royal blue dress, her black eye stood out prominently along with her split lip. "Rhiannon Emrys. You were attacked last night were you not?" Arthur asked. He was being formal, but both he and Rhiannon knew he wouldn't be asking her questions if he didn't have to. "Yes Your Highness." Rhiannon replied. "A man tried to take your maidenhead against your will?" Arthur stated formally. "Yes your Highness." Rhiannon replied again. "Is that man here in this room?" Arthur asked. "Yes he is Sire." Rhiannon stated. "Can you name him?" Arthur asked. "It was Sigmund of Siluria." Rhiannon replied, and pointed at the snakelike man for good measure.

Sigmund stood from his chair. "She lies! On my oath she lies! She's the Prince's whore and he despises me! She lies!" Sigmund yelled. Dylan glared angrily, he was shaking with rage. Rhiannon didn't say a word. She waited for her dear Uncle Arthur's judgement. Gundleus stood then. "She did not have her virginity stolen?" Gundleus asked. "Only because I escaped your bastard champion. The slash on his cheek is one I gave him with my own knife. It's still covered in his blood if you want to see it." Rhiannon stated. "If her maidenhead is intact then her word carries no weight here." Gorfydydd stated. He and Gundleus were cousins.

Arthur glared angrily. This was true. A woman couldn't speak in a court unless her maidenhead had been stolen. It was the law. That was when Dylan stood up and walked forward. His face dark with his anger, and he walked to the centre of the room stabbed his sword into a table. "I believe Rhiannon, and her word carries weight in the court of swords. I will fight on her behalf. What about you Sigmund of Siluria? You attack young girls in dark corners like a coward. You lie on your own oath. Will you take up the challenge of the court of swords?" Dylan hissed. Sigmund growled as he walked forward and pulled out Dylan's sword from the table and threw it on the floor. A formal acceptance of the challenge. "I'll fight you, you little brat, and you'll be dead by the end of this day." Sigmund hissed. "Then let's take this outside." Dylan hissed.

"No!" Arthur called out. The hall looked at Arthur. "This will commence tomorrow morning at sunrise. The high council will not be sullied with blood." Arthur stated. Rhiannon looked at her Uncle Arthur, praying he would find a way to stop this. After all, the court of swords was a dangerous thing. Those who fought in it, fought to the death. Galahad led Rhiannon out of the hall and she feared how this would all turn out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The high court carried on. "My daughter Ceinwyn is of an age where I will be finding her a wife. However I will not marry her off to someone twice her age. I would ask you, King Arthur Pendragon, if you can suggest a suitable match." King Gorfydydd asked formally. "I could suggest my young Knight Galahad. He is a good young man, and he and his mother are under my protection and guardianship. Your daughter would be safe here, and from what I have noticed they appear to get along." Arthur replied. He had seen Ceinwyn and Galahad speaking. He'd also noticed the looks both parties gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Gorfydydd nodded. "I shall speak to my daughter." He replied. Then was a discussion over the future of Princess Enid, and who she might marry. Arthur flatly refused to arrange his daughter's marriage. Even though she wasn't his child by blood, Enid was his daughter and he loved her dearly. That and no one knew she was not his child. Arthur wouldn't put her through the pain of an arranged marriage.

"Another piece of business King Arthur." King Mark of Kernow stated. Arthur nodded his ascent for the King to continue. "I would ask if you have chosen of our champions, who will become members of your Knights of the Round Table?" King Mark asked. "I have decided that I will accept Bors of Siluria, Bedwyr of Powys, Tristan of Kernow and Gawain of Gwent." Arthur replied. There was no argument about who had been elected. Everyone knew that Arthur believed Rhiannon's word and therefore would not accept a man he believed to be dishonourable, into his ranks.

Many issues came up. Some were small and petty, and some were larger. However everyone was concentrating on the fight that would happen the next day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Rhiannon went to Dylan's chambers and knocked on the door. Dylan called out a greeting and Rhiannon went in to see Dylan practising. That was something that she admired about Dylan. Even though he had beaten Sigmund of Siluria, he was still practising, he was a humble victor. "I don't want you to do this Dylan." Rhiannon said softly. "And let that bastard get away with what he did to you? Let him get away with calling you a whore and a liar? I'll kill him tomorrow." Dylan stated. "And if it should go wrong? If he should kill you instead?" Rhiannon asked. "That won't happen. The Gods are on the side of the truthful in the court of swords. I will win because I'm not a liar and that bastard is." Dylan stated definitely. There was no fear in his eyes or voice. Rhiannon still felt the fear that she might lose Dylan. She held a royal blue scarf in her hand and handed it to Dylan. "You're fighting for my honour so you might as well have my favour." Rhiannon said softly. Dylan grinned widely and took the blue scarf. "Well Lady Rhiannon, I can assure you I'll wear it proudly." Dylan replied. Then he kissed Rhiannon on the cheek and went back to his practise. Rhiannon blushed bright red and left the room, leaving Dylan to his sword practise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That morning was dark and miserable. Everyone had gathered for the fight that was to occur. Arthur sighed. He had tried to tell his son that fighting like this wouldn't solve anything. However Dylan was adamant. He wouldn't back down. Arthur watched as Rhiannon came over and stood in front of him. No woman was allowed to be present when the fight started. She looked at Arthur with wide, frightened eyes. "Uncle Arthur did you manage to talk some sense in to him?" Rhiannon asked softly. Arthur shook his head. "I don't want Dylan to get hurt on my behalf. I don't care about all this stuff about truth being on the right side. I'm sure it doesn't always work that way. I don't... I'm scared that one slip and Dylan will be killed. What will that prove?" Rhiannon asked. Arthur stood up from his seat and placed a hand on Rhiannon's shoulder. "I know that it proves nothing Rhiannon. I told Dylan all of this. He's determined to fight that bastard. I can't forbid him to. That would make it seem as though I either believed Sigmund of Siluria, or that I approved of what he'd done. That would also mean having to accept him as one of my knights. You know me well enough Rhiannon, to know that I despise how political being royalty is, but this has become a political matter. Also if I did stop the match then it would make it seem like I have no faith in my son, and it would make him look like a coward. I can't do that to him, especially when it's not true." Arthur stated. Rhiannon nodded.

"I know it's forbidden for me to be here in the courtyard, but can I watch from my window?" Rhiannon asked. "There's no law stating that you can't." Arthur replied. Rhiannon grinned and nodded as she ran off to watch from the window that had been Morgana's. The window that looked over the courtyard would be the one that allowed a view of the fight and Arthur sighed as he watched he saw Rhiannon and Briana looking out of the window nervously. He wished that he could stop this fight. He didn't want to have to see his son kill someone at such a young age. But it was the law and Arthur couldn't make one law for one person and another law for his son. He took his own seat on the dais, where his father had used to sit for executions and watched as more people gathered. Merlin, Gaius and Galahad had gathered next to him, and as Arthur looked over to the windows, he saw that Morgana and Elaine were now standing next to Rhiannon and Briana, waiting to see what would happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dylan had gotten some sleep, though not a lot. He'd had lectures from his father, Merlin, Gaius, Morgana, Galahad and Rhiannon. He wasn't sure exactly why, but that had made his sleep fitful. That or he just wouldn't admit his nervousness to himself or anyone else. He looked at his sword, making sure that it was clean and free of any rust spots, though it was always perfectly clean and hadn't had a rust spot ever. He was determined to win this fight, and as he looked out of the window, he saw that it had started to rain. Then Dylan grinned as he worked out his own strategy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Dylan and Sigmund arrived at the courtyard, both men knew that they would be scrutinised by all the men of Camelot. Both males glared at each other. Arthur looked at Merlin, who stepped forward on the dais to look at both Dylan and Sigmund. "Are you both certain that you wish to compete in the court of swords, knowing that this is a fight to the death and that the gods are on the side of the truth?" Merlin asked. His voice was booming and carried presence. Gaius couldn't help but remember when Merlin was a much tamer, and calmer, young man.

"Of course." Sigmund hissed. Dylan merely nodded. He didn't need to speak. Merlin nodded. "Then let the court of swords begin, and may truth be on the side of the victor." Merlin stated formally, before he moved to stand behind Arthur. Dylan watched as Sigmund stretched and the rain was still going. Dylan pulled off his boots and was not wearing any armour. As Sigmund pulled out his sword, Dylan went to the side of the courtyard and rubbed some sand over his hands. He pulled out his own sword. As soon as both men had their swords out, Sigmund charged furiously. The courtyard was muddy and men watched as Sigmund's feet slid on the slippery earth. Dylan's feet stayed more rooted as he ran barefoot towards his opponent. Their swords met in a clash that had several men cheering. Dylan slid around, placing his left foot between his opponent's ankles and swiping, to knock him to the ground. Sigmund jumped back at the last second, though his footing was treacherous, he kept his balance. Dylan was quick to carry on the attack. His bare feet dug into the wet earth as he launched at Sigmund. He slashed, and a wound opened on Sigmund's chest, above his heart.

The men cheered. Their Prince had drawn the first blood of the match. Dylan knew not to get to cocky however. Soon Sigmund was on the attack. The man was furious. Dylan remained very calm. Soon Sigmund was beating Dylan back, attacking again and again with his sword. The men were not impressed. They wanted Dylan to finish off Sigmund quickly. Arthur was getting slightly nervous, when he took a look at Merlin, who seemed completely calm. "He's definitely your son Arthur." Merlin said seriously. Arthur knew Merlin was trying to convey some sort of message with those words, and so he looked at the fight again. That was when he took notice of his son's strategy. "You're right Merlin. He's definitely my son." Arthur replied.

Sigmund was exhausted and Dylan knew his moment would come soon. That was when Sigmund slipped in the mud. Dylan was quick to take up his advantage, and his sword levelled down straight through Sigmund's chest and heart. Sigmund was shaking violently. Everyone knew he would be dead soon enough. Dylan was quick to pull out his sword and slit Sigmund's throat. It was a mercy, after all, the man was going to lay there trembling in pain until he breathed his last. Dylan looked at his father and Merlin. Gundleus of Siluria didn't look happy. "Prince Dylan is the victor. Is there anyone who disputes this fact?" Merlin stated to the crowd. Not one man said a word. No one uttered a breath as the courtyard filled with silence. Then it was over. Dylan was the winner.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay I got the idea for this chapter, after reading "The Winter King" by Bernard Cornwell on holiday. The other kingdoms and the kings and most of the kids, I used from that book. Of course the champions are actually Knights of the Round Table except of course for the evil dude. So I got inspired and so this chapter was born. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you all next time I update.


	8. The Shot Messenger

Okay people. Here's the next chapter of The Daughter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it.

I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update but life has been rather hectic for me lately, so I haven't been jumping at my laptop for a while. I've been really busy with my second year of university and all the coursework that that brings, as well as my mom having had surgery. I haven't had a lot of time to myself. I do apologise for making you all wait. But I am hoping that this chapter will make up for it, (if only slightly) and that it was worth the wait.

To my nameless anonymous reviewer, thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you thought my writing was clear and I'm also happy you like the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story. Thanks again for the review.

To my anonymous reviewer, BibliophileBoleyn, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. (nods)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Seven – The Shot Messenger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been four years since the peace treaties between kingdoms had been made, and Albion had finally been united. Rhiannon was now twenty years old and Dylan was twenty-one. The pair had been married for a year now, and Rhiannon had recently given birth to their first child. A boy of course, who they named Merthur. Galahad and Ceinwyn had their own children. Four girls, named Leah, Seline, Aliana and Floren. Enid, being only thirteen, doted on the small children. Bran, being ten, spent most of his time practicing with his own sword. Morgana and Merlin stood at Arthur's side, as always. Balinor, who was now seven, stood beside twin sisters who were three. Morgana and Merlin hadn't hidden this pregnancy, and the whole of Camelot knew when the twin girls, Hunith and Vivienne, were born. With a castle that was so bursting at the seams with children, there couldn't possibly be sadness. However, Rhiannon noted that every so often, her parents, Arthur and Lady Elaine sometimes looked far off into the distance from various windows. She knew they were all thinking about Lancelot and Guinevere. She spoke with Dylan about Gwen often. Dylan couldn't forgive his mother's sins, but he couldn't hate her, and it tore him apart. Rhiannon knew Galahad well enough to know that he felt the same way about his father. Rhiannon felt troubled as she looked out of the nursery window that morning. She had been having strange dreams for the last month, but had not wanted to tell anyone.

xXxXxXx DREAM xXxXxXx

_Two cloaked figures rode through the forest. It wasn't Camelot's forest, but the forest of Mercia. Rhiannon recognised flags that she saw flying from a far away tower. All of a sudden, the riders went past a low hanging branch. They ducked, but the branch swiped the hood from one face, Guinevere's, but they did not stop. Guinevere and the other rider were still going, as fast as possible. Behind them, Rhiannon saw other riders. She saw weapons drawn, and nets swinging. These men meant to capture Guinevere and the other rider. Suddenly, an arrow shot through the air, and pierced deep into the back of the hooded rider. A slight yell of pain was issued from the rider but that was all. Rhiannon recognised the voice then. It was Lancelot, although there had been little doubt in her mind that Lancelot was the other rider. Somehow, they managed to lose the group who were on their trail. They stopped at a clearing, where a lake sat, large and clear. They dismounted and Guinevere ran to Lancelot's side._

"_Are you alright Lancelot?" Guinevere asked fearfully._

"_I don't know Gwen. I don't think so. The arrow's too deep." Lancelot replied weakly._

"_What do I do?" Gwen asked._

"_There's nothing you can do." Lancelot replied. Guinevere looked tearful for a moment. Then her face took on a look of resolve._

"_We'll get you to Camelot. If anyone can save you, it will be Merlin." Guinevere said calmly._

"_It's more important to give them the information we found out Gwen." Lancelot replied. Rhiannon recognised the lake. They must have been riding for a while to get to that particular lake. It was very close to Camelot. The sun was only just above the horizon, it was early morning..._

xXxXxXx END DREAM xXxXxXx

Rhiannon had the feeling that this would happen soon. She knew Lancelot and Guinevere would return. She knew that Lancelot would die here. She knew that something terrible had to be happening for them to return with any information, and the thought terrified her. She rocked Merthur back and forth, almost praying that he didn't have the sight as she did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was at Gaius' side this day. The old physician had lived a very long life, much longer than many got to live, but Gaius was now on his last legs. The old man was unwell, and on his deathbed. Merlin had determined to stay with him until the end. After all, Gaius was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. Of course he was grateful for the small amount of time he had managed to spend with his father, but it had been far too short. Gaius wheezed as Merlin gave him a potion to ease any pain he might be suffering.

"You know my boy, I couldn't have asked for a better son." Gaius said softly. Merlin gave the old man a grin.

"You were the only father I've ever really had." Merlin replied.

"And to think, you were such a cheeky, gangly idiot when you first came here. You've changed so much." Gaius wheezed. Merlin allowed his tongue to run over his dry lips as he passed Gaius the potion. The old man took it, gratefully, and laid back comfortably.

"I always knew you'd get the hang of my potions sooner or later." Gaius said, almost cheerfully.

"Well someone had to. I doubt it was going to be Arthur." Merlin replied. Gaius let out a rasping laugh.

"It's when you say things like that, I know you haven't completely changed Merlin. That's a good thing." Gaius said softly. Merlin held on to Gaius' hand tightly.

"I know I've probably not said this often enough Merlin. But I am truly proud of you. Your mother was proud of you too. She would've wanted me to tell you that. She never got the chance before." Gaius stated. Merlin nodded. He felt tears sting his eyes but he held them back. The fact that he'd lost his mother while he was stuck in Avalon was something that still pained him. But he'd been so comforted by the fact that Gaius and Rhiannon had been with her at the end. At least his mother had gotten to see her first grandchild before she died. Now Gaius was on the verge of joining his sister in the afterlife.

"I know Gaius. I've always known that you were both proud of me. Even when I've acted like a prize idiot, you've always been there for me." Merlin said softly.

"I'll miss you Merlin. I'll miss everyone, but I'll miss you the most I think." Gaius uttered.

"You won't miss me that much Gaius. I'll always be with you, even when you're on the other side." Merlin told the old man sincerely. Gaius nodded.

"I'll tell your mother how much you love her." Gaius replied. A few moments later, Gaius had slipped away, so quietly and peacefully, Merlin only barely registered when it happened. Still, despite all of Merlin's high words, he couldn't help letting out tears when it finally struck him. Gaius was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt a sudden chill go over her. At the same moment, Morgana shivered next to her.

"Gaius?" Rhiannon asked. Morgana nodded. Everyone had known that Gaius was ill, and that he would soon die. They had all said their goodbyes to him. Even Arthur had spent a long time with the old man, just reminiscing about older times.

"I'll go to your father. Gaius' passing will take him some time to get over." Morgana said softly. Rhiannon didn't need to say anything, as Morgana stood and left the room.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Rhiannon woke with a horrible jolt, screaming.

"Rhiannon? Was it another dream?" Dylan asked beside her. Rhiannon nodded carefully as she tried to control her shaking.

xXxXxXx DREAM FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_Shields with the flayed skin of human beings hanging from them, were displayed. Angry, large and barbaric seeming men roared out battle cries. The ground was damp under her bare feet, but Rhiannon didn't know why until she looked down. She screamed as she saw the earth was washed red, and muddy, with blood. She looked straight ahead, and saw Arthur fighting with a male, who wore dark armour. While Arthur used a sword, the other male used magic._

"_Where's my father? He should be helping Uncle Arthur!" Rhiannon thought as she saw her father was nowhere in sight. Not only was her father not there, but she didn't see anyone else either. Not Dylan, not Galahad, nor any of the Knights. She didn't see her mother either. She wondered where her parents were and wondered what kind of things could've happened to bring this kind of future to head. She could hear screams of dying men and horses, smell the metallic smell of blood and the vile smell of burning flesh, and suddenly, she felt rain coming down from the sky in torrents. But when she looked up it was a storm of blood raining down on all their heads._

xXxXxXx END DREAM FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt almost sure that today was the day that Guinevere and Lancelot would return to Camelot. She felt Dylan's arms around her, trying to comfort her, and slowly she calmed down. Then she told Dylan about her dream. Not the one she had woken from now, but the dream that had been plaguing her for months beforehand. The dream that involved his mother and her lover. Dylan didn't interrupt as she explained what she knew.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Only an hour later, still in the early dawn, Rhiannon watched from the nursery window as the riders arrived. Lancelot half draped across his horse, and Gwen looking pale and drawn. She felt a tug on the skirt of her dress and looked down to see Vivienne and Hunith looking at her sleepily.

"I had a bad dweem Wia." Vivienne said softly.

"Me too." Hunith added.

"What dream was that?" Rhiannon asked gently.

"Mama and Daddy were gone and there was red rain." Vivienne replied. Hunith nodded in agreement. Rhiannon felt herself shiver and she knelt down to hug her small sisters.

"Everything will be alright. You'll see." Rhiannon whispered to the small girls. What she didn't say was that she wasn't sure. It wouldn't do to say 'I think' to two small children. She told the twins to stay in the nursery for a little while and left to greet their 'guests' herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Gwen looked up at the doorway and saw Rhiannon, she wasn't sure how to react. The, now, young woman wore a dress of deep blue, and a cloak of red around her shoulders. Her hair was still in the same style she always kept it, the black hair long down the back, and long bangs going past her ears. But Gwen knew this wasn't the same little girl. Her thinking had changed a lot while she'd been living on the run. Now she looked at Rhiannon and she didn't hate her any more. She just saw a young woman who looked so like her mother that it was uncanny.

"Rhiannon?" Gwen questioned softly. Rhiannon gave a soft smile.

"Aunt Gwen? I'm sorry you've had a rough journey." Rhiannon told the woman softly. Then Rhiannon came down the steps and helped Gwen take Lancelot to the physician's quarters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was making some potions for people in the lower town when he heard the door open. He saw Rhiannon first, then he was shocked by the appearance of Gwen and Lancelot. He saw that Lancelot looked ashen. He could feel the man didn't have much longer to live.

"Father?" Merlin looked at Rhiannon.

"Go and get your mother and Arthur. I think Galahad and Dylan should be told when we know what's happening." Merlin replied softly. Rhiannon nodded and left the room.

"So you're back. There must be a reason." Merlin said to the pair. Gwen looked at Merlin sadly.

"I didn't take the time to appreciate how much you've grown up, last time I saw you." Gwen stated. Merlin gave Gwen a sad smile.

"No you were too busy trying to kill my daughter." Merlin replied.

"I don't know why I did what I did. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for becoming the monster that I became Merlin. But I do have good reason for being here. Lancelot and I... we both risked our lives to get here." Gwen told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

"Something has changed within you Gwen. I don't know whether to hate you still or forgive you. One thing is for sure. I doubt Morgana will ever forgive you." Merlin stated. Gwen nodded her understanding.

"Merlin." Merlin looked a Lancelot.

"I heard that Galahad had married. Is he happy?" Lancelot asked gently. Merlin nodded.

"He's very happy. He has four daughters. His wife is expecting another child." Merlin told his old friend. Lancelot gave a slight nod.

"I'm glad. I never wanted for him to be hurt. I don't think either of us wanted him to be hurt. For anyone to be hurt. I'm just glad that Galahad found happiness." Lancelot uttered.

"What about Dylan? I heard he had married also." Gwen asked.

"Yes. He married Rhiannon. We share a grandson." Merlin answered. Gwen smiled.

"I bet he looks like Dylan. But he'll have Rhiannon's eyes. Those eyes of yours are a dominant feature." Gwen said, almost wistfully.

"You might just see for yourself." Merlin replied gently. That was when Arthur and Morgana arrived with Rhiannon.

"What is it that bought you both here?" Arthur asked.

"War." Gwen replied.

"I've not heard anything. All the nations are united now." Arthur replied.

"I was hunting for something to eat. I came across a camp of men. All sorcerers. Their leader is a man named Mordred." Lancelot whispered. The others listened. Both Morgana and Merlin shuddered when they heard the name Mordred.

"He intends to lead a magical army into Camelot, through Camlaan, and straight to the castle, where he intends to kill you and your heirs to make way for his own rule." Lancelot added.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not an hour later, after the information had been discussed, Arthur wasn't sure what exactly to do with the information he'd received, except to use it and prepare to stop this magical army in Calaan before it ever reached Camelot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot was not doing well. Merlin had already informed them all, that he wasn't going to make it. The arrow had pierced too deeply, and hit his heart. Merlin couldn't pull out the arrow without killing him instantly. He had laid Lancelot on his side and broken the shaft of the arrow, so that he could do his best to make Lancelot comfortable. He'd given the former knight potions to make him relax. But it was just a matter of time really.

Now that Galahad had been told of his father's arrival and his approaching date with death, the man had brought his wife and children, so that they could all meet at least once. After the children had gone to bed, Galahad sat by Lancelot's side.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." Lancelot whispered. Galahad gave his father a weak smile.

"I had mother, and King Arthur. As well as Merlin, Lady Morgana, Dylan and Rhiannon. I did quite well enough." Galahad said.

"But I should've been here for you. I should've been here to see you marry, and to see my grandchildren from the moment they took breath. I've been a terrible father to you. I'm just... I'm glad that you've found the one thing I never could." Lancelot whispered.  
"What is that father?" Galahad asked.

"Happiness." Lancelot replied. Galahad couldn't help but smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen found herself at the nursery. She licked her lips nervously as she heard Rhiannon telling a story. She knew now that Morgana and Merlin had twin girls. Gwen was sure Rhiannon was reading to them. She opened the door gently and peered in, to see Rhiannon tucking the sleeping twins in to their beds. Both girls were fast asleep.

"Aunt Gwen?" Rhiannon asked softly.

"I have no right to ask you anything Rhiannon. I was... I was hoping..." Gwen wasn't sure how to get her request out.

"You want to see your grandson." Rhiannon commented. She went over to a crib and beckoned Gwen closer. Gwen stepped forward and looked into the crib, to see a dark haired child, with the darker skin tone of Dylan, and as he opened his eyes, Gwen could see that this baby had Rhiannon's eyes. He looked up at them sleepily and then snuggled back into sleep.

"What's his name?" Gwen asked.

"Methur. His name is Merthur." Rhiannon answered.

"It's a fine name." Gwen said. She couldn't help but be awed with this tiny baby, the same way she had been awed with Dylan when he had been small.

"When he's awake you can hold him if you'd like." Rhiannon said kindly.

"Why would you give me that opportunity?" Gwen asked.

"After everything I did to you, all the cruelty I showed to you, why would you show me kindness?" Gwen asked.

"Because I'm not you. I'm me. You never accepted that about me. I'm just... me. I was never any more or less." Rhiannon replied. Gwen nodded as she looked down at the sleeping baby.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur walked into the Physician's chambers and saw Lancelot lying there. Arthur could hear the difficulty the man had breathing, and a pang of sadness hit him. After all, Lancelot had once been a close friend.

"Why did you come back here?" Arthur asked. Lancelot looked at him carefully.

"Because no matter where I went or what I did, my loyalty was always to Camelot. I don't know why things happened between Gwen and I. I'm not sure that even if I could explain it that it would be an explanation you wanted to hear. But I was loyal to you and the people of Camelot. Gwen and I both decided that we had to tell you. We had to give you the warning so that so many innocent lives wouldn't be lost." Lancelot replied. Lancelot started choking then. Arthur took hold of the man's hand.

"I'm sorry Arthur. For all things that happened that I can't put right. I'm sorry." Lancelot wheezed out. Arthur leaned down near Lancelot's ear.

"I forgive you Lancelot." Arthur whispered. That was the moment that Lancelot Du Lac, let out his last breath. A rattle uttered from his throat, and the once proud Knight of Camelot was now dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's this chapter done. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes Lancelot fans, I went there, I killed Lancelot. Why? Because I just felt like it. But mainly because it runs with my cause at the moment. Please R&R and let me know what you all think okay? I'll try and update soon.


	9. No Preparation for Loss

Okay all, here's the new chapter of The Daughter. I hope you all enjoy it. There is also another poll on my profile now (this is for all you Naruto fans), because the old one has been closed. The order in which the fics on the first poll will come out, has been placed in my profile. So please feel free to vote on my new poll (which will basically be set out the same as the old poll)

So let's get on with the fic.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Eight – No Preparation for Loss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot's death had changed many things in Camelot. It had been six months, the preparations for war were under way, Ceinwyn had given birth to a son, whom Galahad and she named Peredur, and people hardly noticed Gwen as she spent time with her children and grandson. Of course, she didn't get to speak to Dylan hardly, as he was the crown prince and expected to help with the preparations, the same way his father before him had been expected to. It was odd when Rhiannon started taking walks around the castle and retiring from dinner early. Dylan didn't seem overly surprised but Gwen found it odd. One night she followed Rhiannon back to her chambers. Rhiannon opened her door and then looked directly at Gwen.

"Aunt Gwen? There is something you want to ask me?" Rhiannon stated softly. Gwen stepped forward and Rhiannon walked into her room and allowed Gwen to follow her.

"I was just curious as to your recent behaviour. You seem to be walking around more and then leaving dinner early to rest. I don't doubt your loyalty, I'm just wondering..." Gwen trailed off. She knew she had no real right to ask Rhiannon any questions.

"I'm going to have another child Aunt Gwen. That's why Dylan is quite happy to handle my new eccentricities that I'm finding hard to ignore." Rhiannon replied honestly and bluntly. Gwen stared at her daughter in law for a moment.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Gwen asked.

"I had wanted to make sure that things were well before I made such an announcement. Dylan is telling Uncle Arthur now." Rhiannon replied.

"Your parents?" Gwen asked. Rhiannon smiled.

"My mother has the sight and my father is the most powerful magician to ever exist in this world. I never could have hidden the fact from them." Rhiannon said cheerfully.

"Mother says it will be a boy." Rhiannon added.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Gwen asked. Her curiosity over this new grandchild she might get to see from birth overwhelmed her.

"We thought Gaius would be a good name." Rhiannon replied. Gwen nodded.

"Gaius is a fine name." Gwen agreed. She still remembered Gaius fondly. The old man had always been kind to her and when she heard about his death it had saddened her. Gwen wasn't sure whether to express how she felt about Gaius, but Rhiannon didn't seem to wish to make her talk. She invited Gwen to sit and so the two women sat together, just enjoying silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Merlin scryed every possibility and Morgana combed through every detail of her dreams with a fine tooth comb. She also looked through Rhiannon, Hunith and Vivienne's dreams. From every clue that Morgana could glean, with all of Merlin's help and expertise, they had figured out that Mordred was waiting for something before he attacked. He was waiting for Merlin to disappear. Everyone thought this was a ridiculous notion except for those who had the power to see. Rhiannon knew that something would happen to her father and mother in the future to make them absent from the battle that attacked her dreams. The same dream that attacked her dreams, also spread through to Hunith, Vivienne and Morgana in their sleep. When Rhiannon gave birth to her son, Gaius, she had dreams of a room full of white crystal. But she could make no sense of it. So she never told anyone about it.

xXxXxXx ONE YEAR LATER xXxXxXx

Morgana was making her way through the Darkling woods, searching for certain herbs for her potions, as well as Merlin's, when she came across a figure dressed in black. She knew the magic that came from him far too well.

"Mordred?" Morgana asked. The figure dropped his hood, and Morgana saw a young man, with ruddy brown hair and deep blue eyes, that were so much colder than Merlin's.

"_Yes Morgana. But I'm afraid I can't let you leave now that you've seen me."_ Mordred conveyed in his thoughts. Before Morgana could react, Mordred recited a quick spell and Morgana saw the Darkling woods vanish before her vision. Where she landed she was not sure, but there was no escape.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt a horrible shudder go through her. Merthur was two, Gaius was one, soon they would be joined by another sibling. But the shudder that went through Rhiannon told her that the countdown to the war had begun. She could no longer feel her mother's energy near her. The twins, who were now five, came into the nursery.

"Rhiannon? Where is mother?" Hunith asked.

"We can't feel her anymore." Vivienne added. Nine year old Balinor also sped into the room.

"How comes I can't sense mother anymore Rhiannon?" He asked. Balinor looked so much like their father that Rhiannon couldn't lie to the children.

"I don't know. I don't know why we can't sense mother anymore." Rhiannon said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin felt a wrench at his heart, as his magical senses failed to locate Morgana. Now things would become darker for the rest of Camelot.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Arthur had sent his best men to search for Morgana. There were no signs and no clues as to where she may have gone. After a month of searching, the Darkling woods and finding not one set of tracks or even a thread from Morgana's cloak, no one knew where else to look. Gwen then made a suggestion that no one else had thought of.

"If she went somewhere of her own free will, she might have gone to Fyrien Castle, where Morgause lived." Gwen murmured in one meeting. So, as a last hope, Galahad and Dylan gathered the knights, and they were on the road, with Merlin as magical protection. Rhiannon could only hope they would find her mother, but her fear was that they wouldn't.

xXxXxXx FYRIEN CASTLE – TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Dylan and Galahad looked up at the imposing towers of the castle with foreboding. Something made the horses seem unwilling to go forward, but Dylan and Galahad were determined, along with Merlin to find out what they could about Morgana's disappearance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin felt his own foreboding as they dismounted from their horses and walked into the courtyard. The last time Merlin had been there, had not been a pleasant experience. That was when an image appeared from the scrying pool in the centre of the courtyard. The image was Mordred. Merlin glared.

"Where is Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"You are straight to the point, as always, Emrys." Mordred said softly.

"Morgana was your friend. She saved your life numerous times." Merlin stated.

"Then you turned her against us. You kept Morgana for yourself." Mordred said sadly.

"I didn't keep her for myself. I helped her to understand the greater good that she could accomplish with her powers. There is nothing wrong with that." Merlin replied. Mordred's water image smiled evilly.

"You won't find her Merlin. The day you find her, is the day that you will lose Arthur and Camelot to my vision." Mordred replied. That was when the image disappeared. Merlin roared in frustration and a crack appeared the length of the courtyard. Dylan felt Merlin's sadness as keenly as if it was he who lost someone he loved. Dylan knew he couldn't bear to lose Rhiannon. But now, there was a whole new problem to contend with. Would they be able to find Morgana and stop Mordred? Only time could give that answer now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter you may, or may not, find out what happened to Morgana, depending on my mood. (nods) Please R&R and let me know what you thought and such and such. See you all next chapter.


	10. Fate is Inexorable

Okay all, here's the penultimate chapter. Next chapter will be the epilogue. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride.

To my anonymous reviewer, Cassie, thanks loads for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the fic so far. You will soon find out what has happened to Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Chapter Nine – Fate is Inexorable.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Another year passed. Slowly, forces of dark magic gathered around Camelot, and those who had good magic, like Rhiannon and her siblings, and Merlin, were trying to keep them at bay. Camelot was under constant threat. It was within this chaos some months ago, that Rhiannon had given birth to a daughter. A child she and Dylan named Morwenna. But things were coming to a head. It was one sunny day that Merlin decided to try and glean allies from the magical community.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin found himself riding a unicorn once again. Morgana's disappearance had taken a great toll on all of them. Things had not been the same since it happened, and Merlin found himself broken hearted. All of a sudden, Merlin found himself near the Crystal Cave.

"_It couldn't hurt to see what has happened to Morgana."_ Merlin thought to himself. Something was drawing him towards it and he seemed powerless to turn back. He walked inside and suddenly he was assaulted by images that made him scream in agony.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Merlin saw shields with the flayed skin of human beings hanging from them, were displayed. Angry, large and barbaric seeming men roared out battle cries. The ground was damp under their feet, as he saw the earth was washed red, and muddy, with blood. Merlin looked straight ahead, and saw Arthur fighting with a male, who wore dark armour. While Arthur used a sword, the other male used magic. Merlin knew this man must be Mordred._

"_Where am I? Why aren't I helping Arthur?" Merlin thought as he saw that neither he nor Morgana were on the field. He didn't see Dylan, or Galahad, or any of the Knights, and as he wondered what kind of things could've happened to bring this kind of future to head. He could hear screams of dying men and horses, smell the metallic smell of blood and the vile smell of burning flesh, and suddenly, he saw rain coming down from the sky in torrents. But it was a storm of blood raining down on all their heads. He recognised the fields of Cammlan well. Suddenly, Arthur bought his sword up and straight through Mordred's heart. At the same moment, Mordred dealt Arthur a mortal blow to his skull._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin wept tears of pain, when all of a sudden, the entrance disappeared. Merlin's eyes went wide as the entrance closed. He beat his fists against the wall.

"Who's there? Let me out!" Merlin roared. His magic beat at the walls harder than his fists ever could, but the Crystal Cave was far too strong for Merlin's magic. It had existed since time in memoriam, before the Old Religion and before any other life. That was when Merlin heard weeping. He walked towards the weeping sound and then a hint of green caught his eyes. He rushed forward to see Morgana, curled into a corner. Her green cloak was wrapped around her. She looked at Merlin and the tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"Are you real? Are you my Merlin? Mordred torments me with visions of you so often. Please be real. Don't let me have lost my mind." Morgana pleaded. Merlin knelt down next to her and pulled her in to his arms.

"You are my Merlin. No matter what illusions Mordred created, I know your smell, like fresh grass and wind." Morgana whispered.

"Oh Morgana. Why didn't you contact me?" Merlin whispered.

"I tried. The Crystal Cave blocks me whenever I try to contact you. How is Rhiannon? How are Hunith and Vivienne and Balinor? How are Merthur and Gaius?" Morgana asked. Merlin sat and told her everything that had happened in the last year since she had disappeared.

"I have a granddaughter?" Morgana asked. Her eyes teared with joy.

"Her name is Morwenna. She looks so much like Rhiannon. Arthur says that Morwenna could almost be a duplicate of her." Merlin replied. Morgana smiled so genuinely that Merlin knew they had to get out of the Crystal Cave soon. If they stayed too long, both Merlin and Morgana would go mad from the images that would assault them, from the future that appeared in the crystals.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon suddenly felt a cold shiver go through her. Hunith and Vivienne both looked at their older sister, and Morwenna started crying. Gaius and Merthur also seemed very unsettled and Balinor entered the room looking disturbed. Enid and Bran had run in after Balinor.

"What's wrong?" Enid asked.

"I can't feel my father anymore. He's gone. Just like my mother." Rhiannon replied. Vivienne, Hunith and Balinor all nodded in agreement. Enid and Bran looked wide eyed out of the window. Dark clouds were spreading across the sky.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Dylan and Galahad were with Arthur and the other Knights, preparing for battle. Scouts had brought news that Mordred's troops were travelling towards Camelot now.

"We need to cut them off before they get to Camelot." Galahad stated.

"The only way to do that is to meet them at Cammlan. There's enough room for our army to manoeuvre and hopefully any of our magical allies will have room to face the sorcerers from the other side." Arthur replied.

"We'll make the preparations to leave in the morning father." Dylan stated. All of them scurried off to do the only thing they could do. Prepare for the battle of their lives.

xXxXxXx MORNING xXxXxXx

Gwen was up earlier then everyone else. She found herself heading towards the nursery. She heard a voice humming an old battle song and she knew instinctively that Arthur was in the nursery. The former Queen of Camelot hadn't had a heart to heart with Arthur. In fact they had barely spoken since her return. Gwen felt that if there was ever a time to speak to her husband, that time was now.

Gwen walked into the nursery, and saw that Arthur had been humming to Merthur, who was resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, thumb in mouth and napping soundly on his grandfather's shoulder.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked gently. Arthur looked at Gwen, a soft smile graced his face, as he placed Merthur in his bed.

"We have wonderful grandchildren." Arthur stated gently. It was at that moment that Gwen took note of the grey that had slowly streaked its way into Arthur's golden hair. However, the grey suited him, made Arthur look more mature, like the king he had become.

"Are you sure about this battle?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure." Arthur replied. Gwen nodded as she tucked Merthur in.

"I'm glad that you're here Guinevere." Arthur said softly. Gwen turned to look at Arthur. He had called her Guinevere when he was being serious and when he wanted her to listen to what he had to say, usually something that was laced with his affection for her.

"I don't think I'll be coming back from this battle Gwen." Arthur continued. Gwen's eyes widened and she wanted to speak but Arthur stopped her with a gesture.

"It's alright Gwen. I think my whole life has been leading to this moment. It's Dylan's time to lead and my time to bow out." Arthur stated. Gwen felt her heart stop at Arthur's words and then, she glared.

"I never knew Arthur Pendragon was a coward! Someone who runs away!" Gwen hissed. Arthur smiled.

"That's the old Gwen I always knew and loved. But I'm not running away Gwen. I'm placing my trust in Dylan and Rhiannon and the reign they will bring once it's my time to go." Arthur replied. He stood up and walked towards the door of the nursery, as he opened the door, he turned to look back at Gwen.

"I always loved you. Even after everything." Arthur said softly. Gwen once again made to open her mouth but Arthur shook his head.

"I don't expect you to say anything. Just... just stay safe Guinevere." Arthur added. Then he left the nursery, and as Gwen heard his steps heading off down the stone corridor, she uttered her reply.

"I always loved you too. I just never knew exactly what I wanted until it was too late." Gwen whispered into the emptiness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon had woken early, jolted awake from another nightmare of Arthur's horrifying death. Only this time one word ran through her mind.

"Cammlan." The single word was like a death sentence, cutting through everything else that Rhiannon could hope. Dylan was standing next to the window looking out over the courtyard. Rhiannon stood by his side and she looked out of the window to see the army ready to ride out.

"Where is this battle going to take place?" Rhiannon asked.

"At Cammlan. It's the only place we can cut them off." Dylan said sadly. Rhiannon shook her head.

"You can't go to Cammlan. Anywhere else but not Cammlan." Rhiannon pleaded. Dylan gave Rhiannon a curious look.

"What have you seen Rhiannon?" Dylan asked. Rhiannon shook her head hoping that Dylan wouldn't make her repeat her dream to him.

"I know that if you go to Cammlan then your father will die there." Rhiannon told Dylan firmly. Dylan took a deep breath.

"Do we win the battle?" Dylan asked.

"How can you ask a question like that? What is one battle compared to the worth of your father's life?" Rhiannon asked angrily. Dylan shook his head.

"That's what my father will ask Rhiannon. He'll ask me if we win the battle." Dylan said sadly. That was when Rhiannon understood. Dylan wanted to know if his father would die in vain. He knew his father, just as Rhiannon did. Arthur wasn't concerned about his own life. He had ridden into battle many times, not knowing if he would survive. In fact he rode into battle even when he was positive he would die, and somehow he made it through. Arthur would ask if the kingdom was safe. Arthur was never concerned about his own mortality.

"I don't know if the battle is won in all honesty. I know that your father kills Mordred, but he is dealt a mortal blow. I don't know what happens after that." Rhiannon said. Dylan nodded his understanding.

"With Mordred dead, the battle would be won and Camelot would be safe. I'll go and talk to father. But I don't think he will change his mind. For him, the outcome will be worth death." Dylan said sadly. The couple embraced and Dylan didn't need to say any words. Rhiannon understood what Dylan wanted to convey. He left their room, and not an hour later, the army headed out. Dylan had been unable to convince Arthur to change his plans.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Morgana were clinging to each other for the sake of their sanity. The images of the crystals assaulted them constantly, and the only way to attempt to block the painful visions was to focus on each other. Morgana was losing the hard battle to keep herself sane. Sometimes she would talk as though Merlin were Rhiannon, or Arthur, or Gwen. Sometimes Morgana would scream and beat at the cave walls with her fists, which were now cut and bloody. Merlin knew Morgana was losing her mind. A seer had enough problems keeping their sanity on a daily basis, with their dreams plaguing them while they slept. But in the Crystal Cave, there was no escape from the visions.

Suddenly, everything went silent and a large image appeared on the cave walls that were built out of the magical crystal. It was almost as though Merlin were there, at Cammlan, and now both Morgana and Merlin wept as the scene played out before their eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The battle started as soon as Camelot's army arrived on the battlefield. It seemed as though everything was happening so quickly. Arthur had a strange feeling in his gut as he rode onto that battlefield. This was his last battle. These would be his last hours. He felt as though he had always known somehow. Rhiannon's dreams had come as no surprise to him, and even when it had been suggested to him by Morgana and Merlin, Arthur hadn't felt icy fear grip him. It was almost as though he were meeting destiny head on. He glanced over at Dylan, fighting by his side and Arthur knew that Dylan would be a great king. Dylan would be fair, and kind, and just, and the people would love him, as they had loved Arthur. He knew Camelot would prosper and that Rhiannon would take good care of Dylan and his grandchildren. He could trust that when he fell on this battlefield that everything would be alright. He hadn't lied to Gwen. He believed in the reign that Dylan and Rhiannon would bring, another time of peace and prosperity. Merlin had told Arthur once that he believed in the great king Arthur would be. Now Arthur had to believe in his son. That's all there was to it now. That was when Arthur saw Mordred. He headed towards the male, as he felt was right. He was meeting destiny head on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon felt her fists clench as she stared out of the nursery window towards the scene of the battle. She couldn't see the battle, she was too far away. But she could feel it in her soul. Gwen sat in the nursery with her. All the children played together and Balinor was keeping an eye on them. That was when Rhiannon made a decision. She rushed out of the nursery and towards her room where she threw on a blue tunic and black pants. As she was pulling on a pair of boots, Gwen burst in.

"What's wrong Rhiannon?" Gwen asked.

"I can't sit here and do nothing Aunt Gwen. I'm a magic user. I should at least be helping our limited magical users." Rhiannon stated firmly. Gwen nodded her understanding. Then she left the room, leaving Rhiannon to prepare to leave.

Rhiannon grabbed her own sword and headed down to the stables, where she found Gwen waiting for her.

"You didn't think I'd just let you go alone did you?" Gwen asked. Rhiannon didn't make any complaints. The females jumped onto their own horses and started riding towards Cammlan. Rhiannon hoped that she wouldn't be too late to help in the coming battle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur stepped forward, Excalibur in his hands, ready for the fight to commence. Mordred stepped forward, with a sword of his own. He looked so young, too young to be in a battlefield trying to kill Arthur. But Arthur knew from experience that Mordred's innocent looks were deceiving.

"It's time we end this." Arthur stated. Mordred smirked.

"Yes it is. Once and for all, Arthur." Mordred replied. Then their fight started.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon and Gwen rode hard towards Cammlan. Rhiannon kept her face forward, her eyes on the battle she couldn't yet see. Gwen rode behind her. The horses ran at a continuous pace, when suddenly, she felt it. A twinge of emotion. A splinter of her parents. She pulled the horse to a stop abruptly and Gwen was surprised.

"My parents are near here." Rhiannon whispered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Mordred were thick into their own battle. Arthur didn't take notice of what was going on around him and neither did Mordred. They only had one goal and that was to kill the other.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon led Gwen towards a rock face. Gwen felt a shudder go through her.

"They call this the Valley of the dead Kings." Gwen whispered.

"I know. But this is where I can feel them." Rhiannon stated. She walked towards the rock face and touched it. Jolts of image hit Rhiannon hard. Her parents were inside this rock. That was certain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Mordred were still fighting and Arthur saw Mordred bring his sword down. Arthur knew where it was heading. He knew the sword would go straight through his heart. This was Arthur's only chance. He bought his sword up and smashed it with all the force he had into Mordred's skull. He felt the sword enter his chest and the sharp and dragging pain that came with it. But that no longer mattered. Camelot would be safe. Mordred would die, so would Arthur, but Arthur had preserved the kingdom for his son's rule. That was all that mattered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin saw the sword enter Arthur's chest and he screamed in rage and grief. A huge crack appeared in the rock of the cave. Then, suddenly, as if the cave had been waiting for this moment, the entrance reappeared as the wall of rock blocking it disintegrated. Merlin and Morgana saw Rhiannon standing outside the cave with Gwen.

"We have to hurry. Arthur is in danger." Merlin told Rhiannon, as he ran out of the cave. Morgana followed and as the trio grasped hands, Gwen grabbed hold of Rhiannon's shoulder as Merlin uttered a spell. They were soon in the midst of Cammlan. The battle was ending, and Merlin could see Dylan running towards a prone figure who lay on the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur could feel his life fading, and he looked up to see Dylan kneeling by his side.

"Father?" Dylan looked distraught as he uttered that one word.

"Everything will be fine Dylan. You and Rhiannon will rule Camelot." Arthur muttered.

"How can I be a good King without you to guide me?" Dylan asked.

"You will make me proud Dylan. You've already made me proud. When it's time, we'll all see each other again." Arthur whispered. Another person knelt beside Arthur and a familiar hand grabbed hold of his.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

"Sire?" Merlin questioned back.

"Idiot." Arthur whispered.

"Prat." Merlin shot back.

"You and Morgana are safe?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. He made a gesture for someone to come forward and he saw Morgana, who also knelt beside him.

"Oh Arthur. You can't die like this." Morgana pleaded.

"It's my time Morgana. We'll see each other again." Arthur whispered. Everything was fading into grey. That was when he felt another familiar hand touch his arm. He looked at Gwen.

"Stay safe Guinevere." Arthur whispered. Gwen leaned forward, and kissed Arthur's cheek. Then she whispered into his ear.

"I've always loved you too. I was just too stupid to make a choice. Thank you for loving me." She whispered. Arthur felt everything going black now. His vision of everyone was grey, and then he saw Rhiannon kneel down near his head.

"We'll meet again Uncle Arthur." Rhiannon whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek also. Arthur half nodded as everything faded from his vision. Soon everything was black, and then Arthur, the Once and Future King, felt no more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin clenched his fists in anger. His best friend was dead. There was no pain greater then what he was feeling at this very moment.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked at Morgana, who looked distraught.

"We can take him to Avalon. We have to take him there." Morgana whispered. Merlin looked at Morgana carefully. The Seer and The Court Sorcerer spoke without words, their eyes saying all that needed to be said. Merlin nodded.

"We need to get to the lake of Avalon." Merlin whispered.

"You know better than I, that you don't follow restrictions like that." Morgana whispered. Merlin nodded and his eyes flashed a brilliant gold. Rhiannon's breath caught in her throat as a magical mist appeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Balinor looked out of the window and saw a mist gathering. One of the first things he had learned from his father was how to transport himself magically. It was an exhausting spell, but Balinor had practised until the drain on his energy was minimal and the spell was second nature. He made a decision in moments. Something in his soul told him he needed to be where that mist was gathering, and something told him that he also needed to bring his sisters, his nephews and his niece with him. As quickly as he could he gathered them all together and within a few minutes Balinor uttered the spell he knew so well, and the group disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The enemy had cleared away. Camelot had won another battle, but the soldiers and Knights of Camelot stared incredulously at the phenomenon happening before their eyes. An ocean was appearing in the middle of Cammlan. It seemed never ending, as a boat came towards the shore in the mists.

"What is that?" Dylan asked.

"The Lake of Avalon. Father has summoned it to get passage to Avalon." Rhiannon whispered in amazement.

"We need to get him into the boat." Merlin whispered. Gwaine, Leon, Galahad and Dylan all picked up King Arthur. No one doubted Merlin's loyalty after all. The boat hit the shore gently and the procession made their way towards it. Once Arthur was placed in the boat, Morgana and Merlin looked at each other.

"It's time. Isn't it?" Merlin questioned as he looked at Morgana. She nodded.

"I wish it wasn't. I wanted to see my granddaughter at least once. I wanted to see Balinor, Vivienne, Hunith and my grandsons once more." Morgana whispered. That was when a spark of magical energy appeared. Morgana and Merlin looked to see their children. Vivienne and Hunith held on to Merthur and Gaius, and Balinor carried baby Morwenna. Morgana smiled radiantly at them all.

"This is the chance to say goodbye." Merlin said sadly. Rhiannon and Dylan looked horrified.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Rhiannon asked.

"We have to accompany Arthur to Avalon. It's been foretold generations before I was born Rhiannon. Your father has used nearly every drop of his life force to bring Avalon to us. I used up my own life force to stop myself going insane in the Crystal Cave. Without the healing energies of Avalon we'll fade into nothingness. But we cannot journey back Rhiannon. None of us. It's been prophesied that once we take Arthur to Avalon that the gates will be closed to our leaving." Morgana told Rhiannon sadly. Rhiannon nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks. She hadn't had as much chances to be with her parents as she had wanted but she loved them dearly and appreciated every time she had spent with them. Now they would leave, and this time it would be permanent. Morgana took hold of Morwenna.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you did as a baby." Morgana said softly.

"I'm glad I got to see her. Just once, before the end." Morgana added. Rhiannon felt tears well in her eyes as she watched her mother say goodbye to the children. She came to Vivienne and Hunith and hugged them both tightly.

"Remember to always listen to your sister." Morgana said softly.

"Why can't we go with you Mother?" Vivienne asked.

"It's not time for you to come with us darling. You will know when the time comes." Morgana replied. Hunith and Vivienne looked so saddened by the idea that they would lose their parents. Balinor took everything quite calmly. He promised Merlin and Morgana that he would behave himself and become a Knight of Camelot and protect everyone. By the time the goodbyes were done, the mist seemed to be dissipating slightly.

"We have to go now. But we'll meet again." Morgana said.

"We will. You'll know when." Merlin added. The boat sat waiting, and Merlin helped Morgana into it. Then he got in himself. The group watched as the boat sailed away into the mists, and slowly the mists disappeared. Once the mists were gone, everyone noticed that the Lake of Avalon was gone.

"What do we do now?" Dylan asked. He looked at Rhiannon.

"We prepare a coronation. It's your time to be King now." Rhiannon replied.

"I don't know if I can do this." Dylan stated. Rhiannon smiled.

"You can do this Dylan. Arthur believed in you. I believe in you. When our time is up, we'll see him again. You don't want to have to tell him that you couldn't do it, do you?" Rhiannon asked. Dylan gave Rhiannon a soft smile and nodded.

"It's time to go back to Camelot." Dylan stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter is the epilogue and I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. Yes I know I've kinda killed Arthur, but come on, we knew that was going to happen. See ya next chappie.


	11. Epilogue – The Legend Lives On

Okay everyone. This is the epilogue you've all been waiting for. Next time I update my fics, I shall be putting up a new Merlin fic called The Influence of Hades. It will not be a continuation of this fic and there won't be a sequel of this fic either. Although I am sad to see it's over. I hope that you all enjoyed it at any rate. This idea got stuck in my head and it got placed on here. Anywho, I'm glad that so many people seemed to enjoy this fic and I'm honoured that anyone was bothered to add this to their faves and author alerts. A huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers and I hope that this epilogue finishes the story off right for you all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Daughter.

Epilogue – The Legend Lives On.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morwenna sat looking at her grandchildren. Her four grandsons and four granddaughters. Arianna, Lynnette, Owen, Alexander, Kale, Marian, Bridgette and the youngest, Zachery.

"Grammy what happened to Dylan and Rhiannon?" Owen asked petulantly.

"Why, my parents, King Dylan and Queen Rhiannon, ruled over Camelot for many years, until King Dylan became sixty years of age. Then he passed the throne on to my oldest brother, Merthur, who ruled just as long. Now, as you know, your cousin, Merthur's son, King Tristan sits on the throne." Morwenna replied cheerfully.

"But what happened to your parents Grammy? Did they see King Arthur and Merlin and Morgana again?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah! Did Gwen see them too? What happened to Gaius and Vivienne and Hunith and Balinor?" Kale asked.

"What about Enid and Bran?" Arianna asked.

"And what about Sir Galahad and his children?" Lynnette asked. Morwenna smiled softly.

"Well, my parents went to bed one night and... they didn't get up again. They passed away in their bed, together. Just as they had always been together. We had a special ceremony where we set them adrift on the Lake of Avalon. I think that they must be with my grandparents now. We did the same thing when my grandma Gwen passed on. She lived out the rest of her life in a convent after the battle of Cammlan. My mother took us to see her often." Morwenna started.

"So that's why, when great uncle Merthur died, we went to that lake and put him in a boat?" Marian asked. Morwenna nodded.

"As for my brother, your great uncle Gaius, he became a great magical healer. His namesake would have been terribly proud, or so I was told by my mother." Morwenna carried on.

"My uncle Balinor became the great Knight of Camelot that he promised he would be. He fought many battles with my uncle Bran, who also became a Knight. They were both killed in a battle near Mercia. We still had our usual funeral ceremony for them. My Aunts, Vivienne and Hunith, took over the running of the Isle of the Blessed. I have never heard from them again since they left. My Aunt Enid became very ill when I was... maybe six years old. I don't remember much about it. I'm an old Grandma now, but I remember that she climbed into one of those boats on the Lake of Avalon, and my mother used her magic to send the boat off to Avalon. I don't really know what happened after that." Morwenna finished.

"But you didn't tell us about Sir Galahad." Lynnette stated.

"Dear Galahad, who I called Uncle Galahad, became my father's treasured advisor. When he died, my parents insisted on being the ones to take him to the Lake of Avalon. At this time they were quite old, but they insisted on travelling with him. But his son, Peredur, became-" Morwenna was cut off as an older man entered the room and crossed to her side.

"Are you telling them our story my love?" Morwenna looked up at her husband, Peredur with all the same love she had always shared for him. She nodded at him.

"Peredur became my husband and your grandfather." Morwenna finished as she gestured to her husband who had taken up a spot behind Morwenna's old cosy chair.

"Wait, grandpa is Sir Galahad's son? Does that make Sir Galahad our great grandfather too?" Alexander asked.

"Yes it does Alexander. Does that bother you?" Peredur asked. Alexander shook his head.

"No Grandpa. We've got a lot of great warriors in our family." Alexander stated proudly.

"And powerful sorcerers and sorceresses." Arianna added. Alexander nodded cheerfully.

"Do you think they'd be proud of us?" Lynnette asked curiously. Morwenna smiled up at her husband and looked at her grandchildren with glowing pride.

"Of course they would. You will all be great. Just like your ancestors." Morwenna stated.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Morwenna said softly. She got up out of the chair, her old bones creaking, Peredur smiled as he escorted Morwenna out of the room.

"Do you think it's nearly time?" Peredur asked. Morwenna nodded.

"I knew when I woke up this morning. We should start on the journey soon. Tristan made me promise to tell him when it was our time. He and Rhiannon will come with us, so that we make it to the Lake of Avalon." Morwenna answered.

"So that's why you were telling them the story of King Arthur?" Peredur asked.

"Of course. It's time they knew. Besides, it will be their turn to tell the story to their own grandchildren one day." Morwenna quipped.

xXxXxXx TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Morwenna and Peredur rode towards the shore of the Lake of Avalon. As Morwenna was about to get off her horse, her nephew, King Tristan of Camelot came round to help her down.

"How are you doing Aunt Morwenna?" Tristan asked gently.

"I'm alright Tristan. Did you tell my Merlin and Arthur?" Morwenna asked. Tristan nodded and pointed towards the horizon. She saw her two sons riding towards them. Her son Arthur, looked very like his father, with golden hair, but Morwenna's own blue eyes. Almost the exact image of his namesake. Merlin, however, looked exactly as the portraits of her grandfather depicted. Even his impish smile, matched the one his great grandfather was famous for.

"Is it really time Mother?" Merlin called as he leapt from his horse. Arthur leapt down from his own.

"I'm afraid so my boys." Morwenna said gently. The two men smirked.

"We're hardly boys any longer Mother." Arthur stated. Morwenna smiled as Rhiannon whacked her older brother upside the head.

"You'll always be her boys. Don't be difficult you prat." Rhiannon stated. Arthur pouted.

"How are the children?" Arthur asked, referring to his two sons, Owen and Alexander.

"Yes, how are they?" Merlin asked, referring to Kale and Bridgette.

"They're all fine. I'm taking good care of them along with my Arianna, Lynnette, Marian and Zachery." Rhiannon stated plainly. The two men grinned. Both had been unfortunate to lose their wives in childbirth, tragically, and so when they left on their missions as Knights, they entrusted their sister with their children. The mists began to rise.

"It's time." Morwenna said sadly.

"All of you look after each other." Peredur stated to his three children. The trio nodded. Morwenna looked at Tristan.

"Make sure to take the responsibility that your father left you seriously dear Tristan. We'll see you all again when the right time comes of course." Morwenna said. Tristan nodded, tears appeared in the corners of his eyes but he didn't allow them to fall. Tristan was a strong man. Morwenna couldn't help thinking of her older brother when she looked at Tristan. They were very alike. Like father like son, though, as the saying goes.

Morwenna raised a hand and barked out some words in the ancient language, a boat began to appear. There were shadowy figures stood on it, waiting to lead the pair to their afterlives. They walked into the shallow water and climbed in, turning to wave goodbye to their children and nephew who stood on the shore. They waved back, all of them looking sad.

"Don't look so sad. We will meet again." Morwenna yelled out. As the boat disappeared into the mists, Morwenna saw them smile gently to themselves at her words. Once she could no longer see their faces she turned to look at those who were on the boat. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Aunt Vivienne? Aunt Hunith?" Morwenna asked. The two identical women smiled, they looked young, far younger than they should by rights, but somehow Morwenna knew it was them. Then she looked at her husband and saw that he too was young again.

"Am I looking young as well?" Morwenna asked her husband. Peredur grinned.

"Of course you do my love. Just take a look at your reflection in the lake." Peredur answered. Morwenna looked into her reflection on the lake and found she too had become more youthful. She smiled as she touched her face and felt the smooth skin under her fingers.

"Why did you never see us again Aunt Vivienne, Aunt Hunith?" Morwenna asked the two women. The twins smiled graciously.

"It just didn't seem to be in the plans for us." Vivienne replied.

"We righted the balance of the Isle but it took all our energy. Even we didn't realise how much." Hunith added.

"We just had enough strength, like our dear father, to create our own pathway to Avalon. We couldn't see you again Morwenna." Vivienne finished. Morwenna felt saddened.

"Did you never have any children or..." Morwenna wasn't sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. Hunith and Vivienne wore matching grins on their faces.

"We knew that was our destiny Morwenna. We're truly happy." Hunith replied. The mist began to clear and Morwenna and Peredur saw an island looming before them.

"Is that really Avalon?" Peredur asked.

"Yes it is Peredur." Vivienne replied. They hit the shore and it was then that Morwenna saw them. Her eyes widened as she recognised her young looking parents. Rhiannon and Dylan smiled at their daughter. There was an old man smiling at her too, she assumed that he was the original Gaius. There were others she couldn't see near the ends of the shore. She recognised her brothers, Merthur and Gaius, both were wearing their own smiles. Galahad stood with his own wife, lady Ceinwyn, and Peredur couldn't help but rush towards them to hug them. Behind the others, on top of the cliffs, overlooking the shores of Avalon, Morwenna saw them. Morgana, Merlin and Arthur, watched over the scene. Morgana smiled a soft, kind smile. One that Morwenna often remembered her mother using. As Morwenna hugged her own parents and brothers, she saw Merlin grin impishly and truly felt that her own Merlin was his mirror image. Even the sparks in his eyes were the same. But it was Arthur who stood out, his golden hair shone in the sunlight, his face seemed serious, but at the same time, still youthful. As she looked up at him, he smiled down at her also, and Morwenna couldn't help thinking.

"_I was right to tell my grandchildren the legend of King Arthur. Our story will last for a thousand years... for all time. Maybe... one day... others will know the truth of King Arthur, Merlin and Morgana, the people who bought peace to Albion."_ Morwenna thought to herself as she was reunited with all those loved ones she had lost. She knew for certain that things would only get better for Camelot.

xXxXxXx 2007 xXxXxXx

At the BBC office, a group had come together to discuss a new tv show.

"How about we produce something about a young Merlin? You know, like how they did Smallville?" One man said. Everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea, and so the TV show, Merlin, was born, and so the memories of King Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and especially Merlin, lived on. An impish smile crossed the face of Rhiannon as she used magic to plant that tiny seed of thought into the heads of these producers. Spirit or not, she was powerful like her parents. History was still history even if it was warped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that was the end of the story. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thanks to everyone for all the time you've taken to read this fic.


End file.
